Los 30 Pecados de Sam Winchester
by Warlock86
Summary: Es mi primer grupo de historias Wincest one-shot, relatadas desde el punto de vista de Sam. Sólo faltan 11.
1. Mis Sentimientos por Dean

**Mis Sentimientos por Dean**

Él siempre ha sido el que tiene la personalidad más fuerte de los dos, cada vez que llegamos a una nueva ciudad identifica cuáles son los mejores bares y esa misma noche va a pavonearse con una chamarra de cuero y sus conocimientos en el billar. No le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, y mucho menos conseguir alguna mujer que le dé calor en la cama. Siempre lo he admirado por la habilidad que tiene para llenar la soledad de nuestro trabajo de alguna forma de otra, principalmente con sexo.

La verdad sea dicha, mi hermano no es precisamente inteligente ni sabe mucho de cultura general. En este momento me vienen a la mente un montón de veces que cité libros o películas clásicas, y de las cuáles Dean sólo podía hacer un comentario sarcástico. Tiene muy pocos conocimientos de historia o de geografía, a menos de que se lo haya dicho alguna mujer que él consideraba sexualmente hermosa.

Un trabajo tras otro, él siempre ha probado ser el mujeriego y el extrovertido, el más guapo de los dos y al que las mujeres seguían sin siquiera preguntar. ¿Cómo iba a esperar lo había pasado? Pensé que estaba ebrio, o drogado, pero estaba más conciente que nunca. Entramos a uno de esos moteles baratos de siempre, dejó caer las maletas y de improviso me puso contra la pared. Pensé que un demonio lo había poseído, en nuestra línea de trabajo es lo único que podía pensar, fue entonces cuando noté por primera vez la mirada de Dean, más lujuriosa de lo costumbre.

Acercó su rostro al mío y nuestros labios se unieron. Él era el que tenía control de la situación y yo dejé que lo hiciera. Su lengua entró hasta mi boca para explorarla. Sabía que estaba mal, que dos hermanos no debían hacer eso, y sin embargo dejé que hiciera con mi boca lo que él quisiera.

Cuando no separamos quiso explicarse, aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras, dijo algo como que llevaba varias semanas sin estar con una mujer, que estaba urgido de atención sexual, que siempre me había visto como algo más que un hermano y que recientemente se había dado cuenta de lo que mucho que me amaba. Palabras que le había oído usar muchas veces antes con las mujeres de los bares, pero que al ver su mirada le creí. Aunque sé muy bien que una de las cosas que mejor sabemos hacer los Winchester es mentir, también sé identificar cuando mi hermano está mintiendo y esta vez estaba diciendo la verdad.

Se quedó en silencio esperando a que respondiera a sus palabras. Tal vez con enojo por haberme besado de la manera que lo hizo, o quizás confundido por lo que estaba pasando. La verdad es que yo quería que esto pasara y mi respuesta fue otro beso, esta vez fui yo quién exploró su boca tratando de imitar lo que él había hecho conmigo. Por la sonrisa en sus labios supe que le había gustado lo que hice.

Fue entonces cuando me dijo por primera vez que sería toda suya para siempre; sí Dean se atrevió a hablarme en femenino y a tratarme como si fuera una de sus noviecitas de los bares. Pude enojarme con él, y quise gritarle que me tratara como hombre por qué después de todo los Winchester somos machos, pero no quise arruinar el momento y volví a besarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le quité la chamarra de cuero y la aventé lo más lejos que pude. Él estaba muy ocupado en desabotonar mi camisa. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que nuestros pechos se encontraran desnudos. Nunca antes nos habíamos encontrados así, al menos no desde que éramos niños y teníamos que cambiarnos rápido antes de partir con papá. En estos últimos viajes cada quién iba al baño a vestirse, lejos del otro. ¿Quién iba a decir que íbamos a acabar de esta manera? Nuestros pechos estaban trabajados, definidos, debo decir que luchar con demonios y fuerzas sobrenaturales semana tras semana no sólo quema la grasa innecesaria del cuerpo, también es un excelente ejercicio. Mis manos se deslizaban en el suyo para acariciarlo y sentir su dureza, él sólo pellizcaba mis tetillas diciéndome lo mucho que le gustaban, mucho más que los senos de sus noviecitas. Yo reí ante su comentario y lo volví a besar.

Pronto supe que ese juego de besos y caricias no podía durar. Dean me desabotonó el pantalón, y éste cayó. Siempre de bromista, hizo burla de mi ropa interior al quitármela también. Mi pene saltó erecto, y esa fue la señal que él necesitaba para saber que me excitaba y que iba por buen camino. Me repitió varias veces que me estaba suya, y que esa noche conocería el mejor sexo de mi vida. Me empujó otra vez contra la pared, se arrodilló frente a mí y engulló mi sexo. No es que no hubiera participado en mamadas antes, a mi novia Jessica le gustaba hacerlo cada vez que podía, pero nunca antes lo había hecho con un hombre; mucho menos con mi hermano. Sentía su lengua rodear mi pene, y succionarlo con fuerza. No sentí dolor, sino oleadas de placer que me obligaron a gemir alto. Después de todo creo que mis gritos lo estaban excitando.

No estoy seguro del tiempo, no vi el reloj en ningún momento. Lo que sí puedo decir que es para mí duró muy poco la mamada que me estaba dando y el orgasmo al que me hizo llegar… pareció prolongarse una eternidad. Dean aceptó con gusto todo que salió de mí.

Lo vi levantarse tan majestuoso como siempre, como si hubiera sido herido por uno de los demonios que combatimos y aún aparentara mantener su orgullo. No hubo necesidad de un intercambio de palabras, me besó con pasión como si no tuviera la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. Entonces yo procedí a desabotonarle los pantalones y quitarle la ropa interior. Quería retribuir lo que me había hecho, quería mamar con la misma pasión que él lo había hecho. Desgraciadamente para mí tenía otros planes en mente y me dijo que me quería hacer suya.

Me tomó de la mano y le llevó hasta la cama donde me empujó para que cayera de espaldas en el colchón. Así me gustaba que me tratara, como un hombre al que no había que respetar. ¡Soy un macho, diablos, un Winchester hecho y derecho al que le gusta el sexo duro!

Dean entró a mi cuerpo con uno de sus dedos cubierto en una crema que había encontrado en el baño. Me pedía que relajara ahora, y después conocería lo que había detrás de su fuerza, que una vez que gimiera su nombre no volvería gemir otro. Yo le creí, quería creerle. El rostro de mi hermano, cubierto de lujuria al pensar en mi cuerpo desnudo a su merced, me excitaba aún más. Quería que me penetrara, quería tener su hombría dentro de mí. Se lo pedí a gritos y el sólo sonreía como pidiéndome que tuviera paciencia, que lo bueno estaba por llegar. Sí que lo hizo.

Se colocó delante de mí, levantó mis piernas hasta sus hombros y dejó que mi trasero quedara descubierto ante él. ¡Penétrame, Dean! Te necesito dentro de mí. Con toda la paciencia del mundo colocó su pene a la entrada de mi culo y presionó con fuerza. ¡Dios santo, nunca antes en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor! Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que se detuviera, pero él sólo me pidió calma y siguió empujando hasta que su miembro estuvo dentro de mí. Grité su nombre y él empezó con un movimiento metisaca que me volvía loco.

Este era un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, y era mucho más que el dolor que sentía. Quería que ese momento continuara y se prolongara., oí a mi hermano gemir que me estaba haciendo suyo, que esta marcando su territorio para que ningún otro ser humano en el mundo pudiera tenerme. Sus músculos se contraían… Mi Dean se veía más hermoso que nunca. Levanté la cabeza para acercarme; él sólo tuvo que agacharse para que nos fundiéramos los dos en un beso caliente.

Pudimos haber estado dos minutos o mil horas, el tiempo fue una constante que desapareció cuando él me penetraba. Al fin llegó el momento en que se corrió dentro de mí llenándome de su esencia de hombre macho que sólo alguien como él podía tener. Cubierto de sudor, se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo sonriendo, comentando en cómo al fin había encontrado algo en lo que yo era bueno. Yo no le contesté, sólo lo volví a besar con los ojos cerrados, acariciando su espalda ancha. No creí que algo así me pudiera pasar, y sin embargo ya lo había hecho. Había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida con mi hermano.

Él siempre ha sido el tipo de hombre que se seduce a una mujer, se acuesta con ella y no tiene que volver a verla el resto de su vida, principalmente por qué dejamos la ciudad. Esto que acabábamos de hacer tendría consecuencias, Dean no podría escaparse en la noche para ir a otro motel, tendría que quedarse conmigo, viajar conmigo y dormir conmigo. Ahora él está acostado junto a mí, aún desnudo, y soñando seguramente con alguna de sus noviecitas del bar. Yo también estoy desnudo, recostado en su pecho duro reflexionando en todo lo que acaba de pasar, en sus promesas de que repetiríamos el acto sexual cada noche, y que algún día me permitiría penetrarlo. ¿Quién diría que estaría con mi propio hermano, mi Dean hermoso? ¿Quién iba esta noche iba a tener el mejor sexo de mi vida? A pesar de todo el tenía razón, después de dejarlo entrar en mi cuerpo, sólo gritaría su nombre. ¡Penétrame otra vez, Dean, que soy por siempre tuyo!

_Pido una disculpa para aquellos a los que no les guste esta historia, es mi primer Wincest._


	2. Un Desayuno Caliente

**Un Desayuno Caliente**

La rutina es siempre la misma, nos levantamos temprano, nos vestimos, nos bañamos juntos y vamos al comedor más cercano para desayunar. Entonces yo sacaría un montón de hojas o mi computadora para enseñarle a Dean el nuevo caso paranormal en el que tendríamos que trabajar. Casi siempre se trataba de algún fantasma o demonio que alteraba la paz de alguna tranquila comunidad. Yo le diría a Dean algo sobre el folclore de lo que estábamos por enfrentar y el hacía algún comentario sarcástico sobre la situación o mi sexualidad. La rutina era siempre la misma, o al menos lo era antes de nuestro primer encuentro sexual. Ahora sólo se concentraba en mi rostro, y se perdía en mis ojos con una sonrisa lujuriosa dibujada en sus labios. Sin importar cuanto le hablara de demonios, el sólo le prestaba atención a mis labios moviéndose.

La mesera se nos acercó para tomarnos y la orden, y tanto él como yo pedimos el paquete de huevos con tocino y un jugo de naranja. Ella nos dice que podría tardarse un poco en traer la comida, y los dos asentimos, pero por debajo de la mesa otra cosa sucede. Siento que la fuerte mano de Dean golpea mi entrepierna con fuerza, y luego la soba con suavidad. Está excitado, lo sé. Más aún, yo soy el objeto de su deseo. Con un movimiento de su cabeza me ordena que lo siga, pero yo le advierto que estamos en un lugar público y que no es el momento para tener sexo. Pero es obvio que Dean no entiende de razones, nunca lo ha hecho en su vida. Siempre que se sentía excitado iba a un bar para fornicar con la primera mujer que encontrara y pudiera caer en sus garras, ahora era yo el que cumplía esa función. Tenía que entregarme a él cada vez que el tuviera la necesidad de descargar su energía. Desde aquella primera noche en que Dean me folló, me había vuelto su juguete sexual, y no quiero decirlo de una manera ofensiva. A mí me gustaba ser su objeto sexual y su novio; me gustaba la forma en que mi hermano mayor me amaba.

Dean volvió a repetir el mismo gesto con su cabeza para que lo siguiera, y esta vez tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y lo llevó hasta su pantalón para sintiera su erección. Estaba excitado, y no puedo negar que yo también lo estaba; por él. Cuando toqué su paquete, me estaba dando a entender lo que quería. Yo quería dárselo, pero ¿En público? Nadie tiene por qué saberlo Sammy, dijo otra vez con la sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios. ¿Cómo podía rechazar ese gesto si yo sabía que estaba deseando lo mismo? Él se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, y no tuve otra opción que seguirlo. Al entrar y asegurarse de que estábamos solos, cerró la puerta con seguro y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me besaba como un loco, como si no hubiera probado mis labios en semanas cuando en realidad me besaba cada mañana al despertar. Me encantaba la forma en como me aprisionaba con la pared, su pecho duro contra al mío, para besarme dominando mi cuerpo. Yo me concentraba en quitarle su chamarra de cuero, pero sólo eso por que me dijo que no teníamos tiempo para hacerlo desnudos. Esto probó ser una decepción para mí, siendo que me encanta ver, tocar y lamer los pectorales de mi hermano.

Entonces se bajó la bragueta y me preguntó que si estaba listo para lo que el quería para mí. ¿Cómo no iba estarlo? En lugar de responderle, le sonreí de regreso y dejé caer mi pantalón. Dean se encargó de bajarme los bóxers y darme la vuelta. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas penetrarme hasta el fondo y hacerme suyo como sólo él podía. Del bolsillo de su pantalón obtuvo una botellita de crema que siempre llevaba con él para estos casos, y la usó para relajar mi culo dejando entrar en él tres dedos… uno por uno. Siempre lento para que yo lo deseara aún más. Yo gemía que me penetrara, que me hiciera ahí mismo lo que a tantas mujeres le había hecho. Él se tomaba el tiempo sabiendo que yo sufría esperando el momento en que él pudiera entrar a mi cuerpo. Por fin no pude más, y tomé su pene para colocarlo a la entrada de mi culo. Él sólo dijo algo como '¿Qué nunca estás satisfecho?' o '¿Necesitas de mí para estar satisfecho?' No lo recuerdo bien, pues en ese momento su pelvis se movió para dejar entrar todo su pene en mí. Gemí más que nunca, y mis gritos se vieron mezclados con los de él, que no se olvidó que yo también estaba excitado con una erección brutal. Con su mano izquierda me acarició el pecho y a veces me dejaba lamer sus dedos, y con su mano derecha empezó a masturbarme.

Entonces empecé a recordar como minutos antes estaba más preocupado que nos fueran a descubrir, y cómo yo hubiera esperado a terminar el desayuno para regresar al motel y hacerlo en la cama. Pero yo era la voz de la razón, siendo Dean la voz del impulso sexual que nunca puede callarse. Además, mi hermano sabe que cuando me enseña sus sonrisa lujuriosa y me enseña sus ojos de cachorrito triste, no puedo negarme a cualquier cosa que me pida. ¿Una mamada? ¿Una penetración? Él sabe cómo realizar el chantaje emocional para lograr que yo caiga en su trampa. No es que no disfrute dándole placer, es sólo que a veces siento que mi amor por él me hace cometer actos estúpidos que no haría por otra persona. Pienso que nunca follaría con Jessica en un baño público, pero si Dean me lo pidiera lo haría a la mitad de la calle; sólo por él. Cada vez que su lengua entraba a mi boca me derretía en sus brazos, y cada vez que me abrazaba para repetirme que me protegería siempre, me perdía en su mirada triste. En un trabajo de cazador de cosas paranormales no puedes amar y querer a otra persona más que a tu compañero. ¿Qué pasa cuando ese compañero resulta ser tu hermano? Absolutamente nada, sigues fornicando de la misma manera loca como si no hubiera un parentesco.

Sé que soy un hombre pasivo y a veces me dejo dominar por la personalidad de mi hermano, pero no puedo olvidar que ¡Soy un Winchester, Diablos! Me gusta el sexo y mientras más rudo mejor. ¿Qué otro se puede encontrar para el sexo de este tipo que otro Winchester? ¿Qué el mismo Dean Winchester?

Fue él quien llegó primero al orgasmo, y continuó con la masturbación hasta que yo mismo me corrí manchando los azulejos sucios del baño. Entonces Dean, haciendo gala de sus famosos sarcasmos, me dijo que me había llenado de su esencia de hombre esperando que yo no me embarazara, aunque no le molestaría que le diera un hijo. Yo sólo levanté las cejas, y no le contesté. Me subí los bóxers y los pantalones al tiempo que el recogía su chamarra de cuero, de la cual le acomodé el doblez del cuello. Esto pareció excitarlo por que me volvió a poner contra la pared para besarme como loco. Mis pantalones se mancharon de mi propio semen, y Dean sólo dijo algo como 'Nadie tiene por qué saber que no es agua'. Abrió el cerrojo de la puerta y salimos de regreso a la mesa justo cuando la mesera nos llevaba la comida. Entonces volví a explicarle a Dean lo del demonio y fantasma en cuestión, y esta vez prestó un poco de atención. Vi la lujuria en sus ojos una vez más, y sabía lo que sucedería cuando regresáramos al motel. Esperaba con ansias que me volviera a tener en sus brazos.


	3. La Batalla

**_La Batalla_**

.

**Antes de la Batalla**

Estamos sentado en el Impala, todo el coche huele a sexo por que ayer Dean trajo a una de sus noviecitas de algún bar para fornicar hasta el amanecer. ¡Cuánto extrañé a mi hermano con la cama vacía!, pero tenía que respetar el tato que hicimos: para estar los dos juntos en lo sexual y en lo sentimental sería necesario que lo dejara tener sexo con mujeres de vez en cuando. No es que realmente me guste eso, pero Dean quería tener su lado bisexual. Si hay algo de mi hermano que no he podido entender, es por qué le permito tener romances en cada pueblo en que llegamos para hacer un trabajo, pero cuando un hombre llega a coquetearme él se pone posesivo diciendo que nadie más puede tocar a 'su Sammy' más que él.

Me volteó para el rostro duro de Dean fijo en el parabrisas. Sé que tiene miedo al igual que yo, y sé que quiere hacerse el fuerte para que no piense mal de él; pero sus gestos lo delatan. El diario de papá hablaba del demonio como uno de los peores del infierno, y eso lo asusta. También a mí, me asusta tener que llegar a la batalla y que nuestras armas no sean suficientes. Más aún, me asusta enfrentarme a la posibilidad de perder a Dean en la confrontación y quedarme sólo. Ya me lo han dicho muchos demonios: Dean es y seguirá siendo mi mayor debilidad, y ahora que estamos involucrados sentimental y sexualmente mucho más. En su mirada puedo ver que el también teme por mi vida. ¡Cuánto amo a ese hombre! Él también me voltea a ver y nuestras miradas se cruzan en un momento mágico. Entonces me repite que todo estará bien, que no dejará que nada le pase a 'su Sammy'. Quiero creerle, de verdad, pero siento que ni el mismo encuentra verdad en sus palabras.

Acaricia mi cuello y sonríe para darme seguridad. Me dejó llevar por su tacto, por el placer de sentir sus labios, y su lengua dominando la mía. Dean me esta besando ferozmente. Se esta librando de todas sus tensiones con mi cuerpo, y no lo puedo culpar por que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos esta preparado para entrar a esa vieja a casa y enfrentar al demonio. Su mano se desliza por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pantalón, abre la bragueta y saca mi pene erecto. Me dice que conoce un método que me va a relajar y me preparará para la batalla, de verdad quiero creerle que el sexo tendrá ese efecto. Dean se inclina y empieza a mamar como loco. Yo no puedo evitar gemir alto y fuerte que no pare, y ciertamente me hace caso hasta que estallo en su boca y el lo traga todo. Entonces me empuja con fuerza contra el asiento y me besa otra vez. No sé por que cada vez que sus labios tocan cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, mi voluntad cede ante la suya. Me derrito por él y me doy cuenta de cuanta razón tiene cuando me susurra el oído que soy suyo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré.

Siento que debo pagarle el gesto y también tranquilizarlo para que juntos nos enfrentemos a ese demonio. Dean sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Él me muestra su sonrisa deliciosa y lentamente abre su bragueta para liberar al monstruo. Se ve suculento, grueso como el de los machos Winchester. Dean sabe que he estado esperando este momento, sabe que lo que voy a hacer ¿por amor? ¿sexo? ¿placer? La verdad es que no me importa, sus ojos de cachorrito triste me obligan a hacer locuras. Me inclino hasta encontrarme frente a frente con ese pedazo de carne, sé cuál es mi trabajo y sé exactamente como lamerlo para darle placer a mi hermano mayor. Le gusta que todo su pene entre en mi boca, y que yo pretenda ahogarme con él para luego detenerme en la punta rosada. Esto último es lo que hace gemir aún más fuerte, y repetir que soy un buen hermano menor, una buena putita Winchester. Me encanta que me insulte y me humilla, pero me molesta que se le olvide que yo también soy un hombre, y no cualquier hombre ¡Un Winchester! Una de sus manos se encarga de jalarme el pelo de tal forma que pueda controlar mi cabeza con la mamada; la otra mano baja por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Aunque quiero que me penetre en ese momento, entiendo que estamos en un lugar público y es peligroso (como si las mamadas que nos dimos no fueran por demás peligrosas). De todas maneras él sabe que me gusta y cómo me gusta. Sé que su tacto es firme y fuerte, y cae la primera nalgada. Gimo de dolor y placer. Mi hermano está tan excitado que me empieza a nalguear sin control y yo lo dejo, después de todo soy de su propiedad. Soy y siempre seré 'su Sammy'.

En una explosión de placer, Dean llega al orgasmo y yo tengo mi recompensa. Levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme con su rostro. Sé que está complacido y calmado, de la misma forma que yo. Nos volvemos a fundir en un beso pasional donde nuestras lenguas batallas con fieras serpientes, siempre ganando él. Siempre dominado por él.

Ahora sí estamos listos para enfrentarnos a ese demonio. Calmados, aunque con la frente llena de sudor, bajamos del impala, abrimos la cajuela y sacamos nuestras respectivas pistolas. Estamos preparados para lo que ese engendro del infierno pueda tener, y lucharemos hasta la muerte si es necesario. Aún temo por la vida de Dean, de la misma forma que el teme por la mía, y sé que cuando todo esto termine nos volveremos a encontrar en el motel para festejar la victoria de una forma que sólo los Winchester sabemos. De hecho esa mi mayor motivación para destruir a ese demonio, saber que Dean me recompensará, después de todo soy 'su Sammy'.

.

.

**Después de la Batalla**

Siempre sucede lo mismo, el poseso grita lo más fuerte que puede liberando una especie de humo maldito que flota en el techo antes de explotar. Esta es la señal de que hemos vencido al demonio y que una vez más Dean y yo hemos salido victoriosos en la batalla. Esto es algo que hemos visto incontables veces en nuestra vida como _cazadores_. Entonces siendo una nalgada de mi hermano mayor.

"Bien hecho, campeón, por un momento pensé que nos tenía contra la pared pero tu lograste darle la vuelta a la batalla, Sammy."

"Soy Sam", lo corrijo en vano.

Siento que su rostro se hunde en mi cuello y lo besa con cuidado.

"Siempre serás mi Sammy, nunca lo olvides. No importa cuantas veces lo niegues, tu corazón siempre te traiciona."

Dean se para frente a mí, me toma delicadamente de la nuca y me lleva hasta él. Siento que el tenue roce de sus labios, el movimiento de su lengua dentro de mí. Lo veo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de momento. No lo puedo negar por más tiempo, él siempre tiene la razón.

"Siempre tu Sammy" cedo antes sus encantos como un susurro de amor.

Él lo entiende, es la rutina que siempre seguimos después de una gran batalla. Difícilmente podemos controlar nuestras hormonas. Envueltas en caricias y nalgadas es tiempo para nosotros de regresar al Impala. Dean maneja tan rápido cómo puede, excediendo todo límite de velocidad. No hay intercambio de palabras entre nosotros, ya sabemos que es lo que ambos queremos para celebrar nuestra victoria; el motel es nuestra única meta.

No se preocupa por estacionarse bien, no hay tiempo para eso. Los dos bajamos del coche y entramos en nuestro cuarto. Ni siquiera hemos cerrado la puerta cuando Dean ya me ha empujado contra la pared para devorarme a besos una vez más. Ahora es más agresivo, todo un macho Winchester. Sabe que yo no soy una de sus noviecitas de los bares y que no tiene que tratarme con delicadeza; a mí me gusta rudo.

Creo que no he encontrado nada similar en la vida a la forma en que como Dean se excita y empieza a desnudarme. Prácticamente me arranca la ropa y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo por él. Me encanta verlo como Dios lo trajo el mundo, con su cuerpo atlético cubierto de sudor por la batalla, por la excitación, por el sexo que estamos a punto de tener.

Le doy un par de golpes en sus pectorales.

"Los hombres somos duros, ¿te gusta lo duro?"

Yo le respondo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Me gusta todo lo que venga de ti, duro o suave mientras sea tuyo."

"Eres muy cursi Sammy", dice él dándome otra nalgada, y realmente me la merezco.

"Sólo cuando estoy desnudo frente a ti. No se que me pasa que digo las cosas más extrañas. De verdad no lo sé."

"¿Todavía te pones nervioso después de una batalla? Como si no supieras lo que estamos a punto de hacer."

"A lo mejor no lo sé", digo con una voz infantil, porque se que eso excitaría a Dean.

"Entonces será mejor que te lo demuestre, Sammy. Hoy te haré mío como cada noche, ¿Estás preparado?"

Era una pregunta retórica que no tenía que responder. Tener a Dean desnudo y excitado frente a mí era lo que quería y estaba esperando desde que habíamos vencido al demonio. Tenía ganas de besarlo otra vez, de lamer su cuello, sus pecho, quedarme encerrado en su abrazo poderoso.

"¿Estás preparado, Sammy?, insiste Dean,

"¿Lo estás tú?", respondo tocando levemente su ombligo.

La sonrisa de Dean es siempre deliciosa. Con sus dientes perfectos y su aliento tan particular. Lo acerqué a mí para besarlo una vez más. Mis manos estaban en su nuca, y las suyas estaban acariciando mi espalda.

"Hoy fuiste muy valiente", dijo casi en un susurro sin despegarse de mi cuerpo, "y demostraste que eres todo un Winchester cuando me salvaste la vida. Creo que te has ganado un premio."

"Sabes que esos premios siempre vienen con recompensa para ti."

"¿Me puede culpar por desearte tanto? Eres delicioso."

Dean me empuja contra la pared y lentamente va lamiendo todo mi pecho hasta llegar al ombligo, a mi pelvis, a mi pene. Lo engulle de inmediato. Empiezo a sentir olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Las manos de mi hermano mayor se encargan de masajear mis muslos, mis manos están ocupadas en mi propio cuerpo: mis músculos, mis pectorales, mi abdomen y cuando la excitación es mucha, en guiar la cabeza de mi hermano de acuerdo a lo que mis instintos piden. No que Dean lo necesitaran, tiene mucha experiencia mamando y además tener mi pene en su boca era una de las cosa que más disfruta en la vida.

Resulta evidente que estando los dos calientes, excitados, sudados, en un estado donde las hormonas tienen control sobre las neuronas; yo me quedo en un gemido largo que hace temblar mi cuerpo, y chorros de semen llenan la boca de Dean, que lo traga gustoso como el elíxir de la pasión… ¿porqué no decirlo? De la perversión también. Del amor que cada uno siente por el otro.

Me toma de la mano y me empuja a la cama. Mi cuerpo rebota en el colchón una vez antes de que Dean caiga sobre mí en un abrazo, su boca está ocupada en lamer mi cuello, mis brazos, mis pecho, mis axilas. Cada célula de mi piel reacciona a sus caricias, a la forma en como me toca: a veces gentil y en otros momentos duro.

Llega a mis piernas y las levanta. ¡Es el momento que he estado esperando todo el día! Ya tiene listo el bote de crema entre sus manos, y lo usa para dilatarme el culo. ¿Porqué diablos se tarda tanto? Lo necesito dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo tiembla sabiendo lo que me espera, y el sólo se limita a sonreír.

"Calma, Sammy, las cosas buenas toman tiempo."

"Lo quiero ya, Dean."

"Ten paciencia", insiste mi hermano, "hoy tengo un regalo muy especial."

No tuve que esperar mucho, en su mano ya tenía un dildo verde de un tamaño menor que su pene, pero de todas maneras más grande de lo normal. Lo coloca a la entrada de mi culo y empuja. Gimo y grito aferrándome a las sábanas, lo que parece divertir mucho a Dean que empieza a reirse. El juguete vibra dentro de mí y siento una experiencia diferente, un placer diferente al que había experimentado con mi hermano, pero placer al fin y al cabo. ¡Quería más! ¡Quería que ese dildo se quedara siempre dentro de mí! Empiezo a masturbarme, y Dean sigue excitado. Sé que quiere participar. Saca el dildo de mi cuerpo y lo arroja al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces es su pene el que me penetra, y me llena como hombre y amante. Su movimiento de vaivén es inconfundible. Me toma de las piernas y las abre para que sea mas fácil estar dentro de mí. Me encanta cuando hace eso, siento que de verdad está tomando posesión de mi cuerpo. Tengo que aceptarlo ¡Soy su Sammy! Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré; un Winchester que depende de otro para vivir, respirar, y amar.

El cuerpo de Dean vibra y ya sé que es lo que está por suceder. Me llena de su esencia de hombre. Justo lo que estaba esperando para terminar la noche. Entonces cae a mi lado con un suspiro.

"Estuviste muy bien como siempre, Sammy."

"Sam", lo corrigo otra vez divertido.

"¿Quieres volver a probar mi juguete o vas a aceptar que eres mi Sammy?"

"No necesito de tu juguete para saber que soy tu Sammy, pero si quieres volver a usarlo en mí no protestaría."

Dean ríe y se recuesta sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados.

"Eres un pervertido cualquiera, campeón. Y ¿Sabes algo? ¡Me encanta!"

"A mí también", concluyó descansando mi cabeza en su pecho sudoroso.

Mañana nos encargaremos del siguiente trabajo y volveremos a usar el mismo dildo. Espero.


	4. Como lo Hacía Papá

**Como Lo Hacía Papá**

Hay tardes en las que se no da la oportunidad de descansar de todas esas batallas con lo sobrenaturales y tenemos que aprovecharlas porque son pocas. Como en esta ocasión en que sabemos que no tenemos que preocuparnos por personas inocentes que pueden salir lastimadas. Dean está recostado en la cama de un motel con el control remoto en la mano buscando pornografía heterosexual en la televisión, mientras que yo estoy acostando en su pecho viendo fijamente a la pantalla. Siento que su mano se coloca en mi cabello y empieza a acariciarlo como su yo fuera su perrito. No me gusta mucho que haga eso, pero si a él le encanta tocarme ¿Qué puedo hacer? A veces es mejor no luchar con tu hermano mayor y dejar que la situación siga su curso.

Entonces se me ocurre hacer una pregunta que ha estado rondando mi mente por varios días. Honestamente no sabía lo que se iba a desatar ni mucho menos lo que iba a descubrir.

"Dean…"

"¿Qué pasó, Sammy?", responde el con su voz tan varonil, y vuelve a cambiarle de canal.

Lo oigo gruñir porque no encuentra lo que quiere, y yo estoy a punto de distraerlo con alguna de mis preguntas tontas de siempre. Por lo menos tontas para él.

"Me gustaría saber sobre ti, sobre tu primera vez."

Dean gruñe otra vez y se acomoda en la cama. Sé que lo estoy molestando y se me ocurre jugar con los botones de su camisa.

"¡Dios santo! Ya te lo he contado muchas veces, fue cuando estaba en secundaria y la maestra de historia estaba enamorada de mí. Te puedo decir que era carne de primera calidad, un día después de clases me llevó al salón y me robó la virginidad. ¿O esta vez estás preguntando por los detalles sucios? ¡Sammy! Saliste más pervertido de lo que yo estaba pensando."

Yo niego con la cabeza.

"No, esa historia ya me la contaste muchas veces y con detalles aunque yo no te los pedí. Sabes muy bien que no me gustan tanto las mujeres como me gusta mi hermano mayor. Lo que yo quiero saber es como fue tu primera vez con un hombre. Esa historia nunca me la has querido contar y de esa si quiero saber todos los detalles sucios."

La reacción de Dean no es la que yo estaba esperando. Apagóa la televisión, se sienta en la cama y me obliga a verlo a los ojos.

"La verdad no creo que estés preparado para escucharla."

"Dean, ¡No tengo cinco años! Llevamos meses durmiendo juntos y creo que me gané el derecho de saber quién fue el primer hombre en tu vida. ¿Fue alguno de tus amigos de la escuela?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

"Entonces quiero que me digas quién."

"Por favor, Sammy, no empieces algo que no podrás detener. No me pidas su nombre."

"Pero quiero saberlo", le ruego intentando darle un beso en los labios, aunque él se muestra frío.

Veo que Dean quiere hablar, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Finalmente oigo una palabra que me impacta.

"Papá… el fue mi primer amante. Mas bien dicho, yo fui su amante."

Él sabe muy bien que no es lo que yo estaba esperando, pero de todas maneras lo vuelvo a besar.

"De, cuéntame todo sobre tu primera vez, cada sucio detalle del que te puedas acordar. Por favor, necesito saber."

"Primero sentí sus labios húmedos posarse sobre los míos, así…" y Dean me besa levemente, "pero yo me resistí porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tan sólo tenía quince años, y apenas acababa de tener mi primera experiencia sexual con esa maestra. Papá se enteró y se enojó mucho conmigo. Me dijo que esa no era la forma de hacerme un hombre, sobretodo si me la pasaba cazado demonios. Que si quería sexo, él me enseñaría la forma correcta de hacerlo. Entonces me volvió a besar, su barba me raspaba. Su lengua entró a mi boca así."

Dean me toma de la nuca y me lleva hasta él. Siento su beso húmedo, sus labios presionados contra los míos y su lengua entrar en mi boca. Quiero aspirar su esencia, sentir que yo soy el primerizo Dean cayendo bajo los encantos sexuales de papá, del famoso John Winchester.

"¿Qué más, De? Cuéntamelo todo. Quiero que juguemos. Yo seré tú, y tú serás papá. Háblame como si fueras él a punto de robarme la virginidad."

"Eres tan sucio, Sammy que me encanta cuando tienes ideas pervertidas. ¿Quieres que yo sea papá?"

"Sí", respondo al darle otro beso.

"¿Quieres que te robe la inocencia, jovencito?"

"Por favor, papi", respondo con una voz infantil que lo excita.

"Entonces, será necesario que te enseñe como es tener sexo de verdad y no con una putita que enseña historia ¿verdad? Con ella habrás perdido la virginidad, pero hoy te voy a hacer un hombre como yo. Todo un macho Winchester. ¿Estás listo?"

"Sí, papi. Quiero saber como es eso, quiero que me hagas un hombre", respondo con una voz chillona.

Veo que Dean está excitado por el juego y me enseña su sonrisa deliciosa que tanto me gusta. Me besa otra vez, mientras acaricio su espalda ancha.

"No se te olvide que yo soy tu padre y sé lo que estoy haciendo. Debes obedecerme en todo lo que te pida o si no me voy a enojar mucho. Quiero decirte que estos besos que te doy son para que recuerdes que es obligación de un padre darle afecto a sus hijos, pero nunca olvides que somos Winchester y nos gustan las cosas duras antes que las cursis."

"Como tú digas, papi."

"Ahora, no tengas miedo por lo que voy a hacer. Es necesario que te quite la ropa para que estés desnudo. Así es como los hombres tenemos sexo. No bajes tu cara, no sientas vergüenza, no se te olvide que soy tu padre y te he visto desnudo muchas veces. Yo te vi nacer."

La forma en que como Dean agrava la voz cuando quiere mostrar autoridad me excita, aunque me divierte su interpretación de papá. Parece ser tan ridícula y tierna al mismo tiempo que no puedo evitar reírme. Además al quitarme la ropa me hace cosquillas. Sé que mi hermano intenta mantener el semblante serio como si de verdad fuera mi padre. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que esté totalmente desnudo frente a él. Dean palpa mi abdomen y mi pecho, sintiendo la dureza de mis músculos.

"Has crecido mucho desde el día que te vi nacer en el hospital. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Has desarrollado muy bien tu cuerpo, pero quiero decirte que no se compara a mi cuerpo, hijo. ¿Quieres verlo?"

"Sí, papi."

"Entonces quítamela la ropa como yo te la quité. Enséñame que has aprendido algo."

Dean se aparta de mí y abre los brazos como ofreciéndome su cuerpo. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, he recibido órdenes y he prometido cumplirlas; al menos por la diversión del momento. Le quito la camisa y la camiseta para contemplar una vez más su delicioso cuerpo bronceado. Le saco el cinturón, los pantalones, las botas y los calcetines. Lo único que le queda es su slip apretado haciendo presión sobre su sexo erecto. Se lo quité.

"Este es un pene experimentado, hijo, y tiene un sabor delicioso. Pruébalo. Vamos, no tengas miedo. Esto es justo lo que estabas esperando."

Me inclino lentamente ante él y contemplo su pene. Muchas veces he estado en la misma situación, pero ahora es diferente. Me encuentro involucrado en un juego de roles pervertido, sugerido por mí. Sé que Dean no le gusta jugar mucho, sobretodo si pretende ser alguien más, así que me siento sorprendido que cediera a mis ruegos.

"No tengas miedo" repite Dean, tomando de la nuca y acercándome aún más a su cuerpo.

Entonces empiezo a engullir lentamente su pene. Siento como ese tubo de carne va entrando a mi boca y tengo la posibilidad de rodearlo con mi lengua. Siento cada célula de piel excitada. El sudor. Creo que lo que estoy probando no es el pene de mi hermano sino su excitación y su morbosidad taladrándome la boca. Hay momentos en los que el pene de Dean entra completo hasta la campanilla, otros en los que choca contra mis paredes bucales, y unas pocas en que me permite succionar la punta como si se tratara de una rica paleta de fresa. Sólo que lo que yo tengo en la boca es mucho más delicioso. Inevitablemente se corre en mi boca en un orgasmo que lo hizo soltar un gemido ahogado.

"Trágalo todo, hijo. A esa lechita calientita se le llama esencia de machos y es lo que otorgamos en cada suspiro de placer. Es lo que le diste a esa profesora putita ¿No es cierto? Ahora me toca a mi probar tu sabor. ¿Me dejarías, hijo?"

"Sí, papi. Hazlo", respondo al darle un beso a Dean en la boca.

Veo en su sonrisa que le está gustando el juego. Lame mi pecho, y se detiene en mi ombligo para soplarlo como si fulera su bebé. Estoy demasiado excitado para reírme a causa de las cosquillas, quiero que llegue más abajo. Sus manos acarician todo lo que pueden al llegar a mi pene y darme una mamada mucho más experta que la mía. Dean sabe exactamente lo que me gusta y cómo me gusta. Al principio intento mantener mis gemidos con la voz infantil, por lo menos para mantener el juego, pero poco a poco me resulta imposible mantenerla. Mis gemidos se vuelven graves y siento que poco a poco me vuelvo a otra vez el Sammy de Dean. Mi hermano no parece notarle y sigue con lo que está haciendo. No pasa mucho tempo antes de que le inunde la boca de mi semen, se lo trague y se levante para darme un beso profundo contra la pared.

"Tú sabor es delicioso, hijo mío, pero creo que es necesario que hoy te enseñe algo más. ¿Te acuerdas que tú le metiste tu pene a tu maestra en su vaginita?"

"Si, papí" respondo ante las palabras de Dean.

"Pues nosotros los hombres también podemos hacer algo similar. Quiero entrar en tu cuerpo. ¿Me dejas? ¿Puedo penetrar tu vaginita y hacer el intento de preñarte?"

"¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí a la mitad del cuarto?"

Dean se rie, y de me da un golpe en el pecho.

"¡Cristo Santo! No, por supuesto que no. Quiero que estés cómodo cuando te haga hombre. Lo haremos en la cama."

No tiene que decir más, camino hasta la cama y me recuesto con la piernas levantadas ofreciéndole mi culo, o poniéndole en sus palabras del juego, mi vaginita. Él está complacido. Se va al baño y regresa con un bote de crema que siempre usamos para estos casos, y con ella embarra la entrada de mi culo lo más que puede. Luego introduce el primero dedo en mi cuerpo y realiza un movimiento metisaca con él. Yo quiero más, pero Dean me pide que espere, que la experiencia va a valer la pena. Entonces hace lo mismo con dos dedos, y luego con tres. De repente lo saca y me siento vacío.

"Este es el momento en que te voy a hacer un hombre, hijo."

Coloca su pene a la entrada de mi culo y empuja. Va entrando poco a poco partiendo en dos por el dolor, pero el placer que siento en ese momento ¡El placer de ser penetrado por tu propia familia! Más cuando en juego de roles es tu propio padre el que te penetra. Dean sube mis piernas para apoyarlas en su hombros. Mis puños cerrados en la cabecera para sujetarme de las fuertes estocadas que da mi hermano mayor.

"Eres mío, recuerda siempre que fui yo quién te robó la virginidad y no esa perra. Yo soy el dueño de tu cuerpo y el que te hizo un hombre. Yo, tu padre", repite Dean entre gemidos una y otra vez.

Yo no le contesto, sólo me dejo llevar por las oleadas de placer de recorren mi cuerpo como su fueran sus poderosas manos acariciándome. Haciéndome suyo. Poseyendo mi cuerpo como sólo Dean puede. Me inunda con su esencia, y me marca como suyo. Su cuerpo tiembla al sentir el orgasmo, y llenarme con su semen. Me encanta ver como sus músculos llenos de sudor se tensan y su rostros se deforma por la lujuria.

Él se tiende junto a mí y yo me apoyo en su pecho desnudo tal y como estábamos antes de empezar la sesión sexual.

"Eres muy morboso Sammy, nunca pensé que te gustaran esos juegos tan sucios."

"Dime una cosa, De. ¿Me cogiste tal y como lo hacía papá?"

"Como lo hacía papá", me asegura Dean con el control remoto en la mano, buscando otra vez pornografía en la televisión.


	5. Un Poco de Agua no le hace Daño a Nadie

**Un Poco de Agua no le Hace Daño a Nadie**

No puedo evitarlo, estoy locamente enamorado de Dean, y aunque sé que es mi hermano mayor, no puedo evitar desearlo en cada momento del día. Sé que no es correcto, pero cada vez que lo veo luchando contra cualquier ente sobrenatural no puedo evitar desnudarlo con la mirada. Saber que detrás de su chamarra de cuero se esconde un tigre que espera saltar sobre mí en la cama para hacerme suyo. De hecho es lo que espero al caer la noche. Por lo menos las noches que me es posible disfrutar de su compañía, pues hay muchas ocasiones en que prefiere dejarme sólo para ir a cualquier bar a tomar y a enamorar a cualquier mesera, llevarla al Impala y penetrarla toda la noche. Sé que puede tener incontables encuentros amorosos en una sola noche, pero el único nombre que de verdad puede susurrar con locura es el mío. Yo soy su Sammy y él es mi Dean.

Incluso ahora, sé que está ebrio y lo puedo ver desde mi ventana teniendo sexo con una mujer rubia. Puedo ver el cuerpo sudado de Dean subiendo y bajando sobre el de la mujer. Puedo oír sus gemidos hasta acá. Puedo oler el sexo envolviéndolo y me gustaría estar en su lugar, siendo poseído por la fuerza de Dean. Estoy excitado y quiero masturbarme. Me recuesto sobre la cama quitándome la ropa y dejo que mis manos recorran mi cuerpo imaginándome que es él quien me acaricia, quién me desea, quien susurra mi nombre y quién se une mis gemidos. Encierro mi pene y dejo que mi mano húmeda lo acaricie mientras sueño que es la boca de Dean la que lo envuelve para darme placer. Con tantas fantasías en la cabeza, tardo poco en llegar al orgasmo y con mi pecho lleno de semen, me duermo sobre las sábanas húmedas de sudor para soñar un poco más con el cuerpo desnudo de Dean.

A la mañana siguiente despierto confundido y extiendo mi mano al otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrarme con mi hermano mayor. Casi siempre se escabulle al cuarto del motel a la mitad de la noche para dormir a mi lado y yo pocas veces le digo algo sobre sus desplantes nocturnos. Esta vez, sin embargo, al extender la mano me encuentro con las sábanas vacías y revueltas de mi fantasía de la noche anterior. ¿Dónde estaría? Corro a la ventana y al asomarme lo veo dormido en el Impala, pero está sólo. La rubia ya no está con él.

Salgo a buscarlo. En cuanto abro la puerta del coche siento el olor a alcohol. Dean se despierta y noto que tiene una resaca terrible. Balbucea tonterías y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Entiendo su dolor. Lo saco del Impala y lo apoyó en mi hombro para que juntos podamos regresar al motel. Tengo que hacerlo volver a entrar en razón y lo único que se me ocurre es darle un buen baño de agua fría.

"No quiero, Sammy, necesito dormir. Déjame en paz."

"¡Dean! Por primera vez en tu vida hazte responsable de tus actos. Sabes muy bien que tenemos que destruir al espectro que está acosando a este pueblo. "

"No quiero… No quiero… Es mucho mejor dormir."

"Vamos, un poco de agua no les hace daño a nadie."

Dean se resiste, pero está muy cansado y sus movimientos son torpes. A pesar de sus manotazos consigo desnudarlo. Lo deseo, pero no es el momento de ponerme a acariciar su cuerpo; así que lo llebo hasta el baño, abro las llaves de la ducha y lo empujo al agua fría. Veo como se retuerce. Aunque me gusta verlo así, sé que es mucho mejor dejarlo sólo para que se bañe.

Regreso al cuarto para revisar que las pistolas aún estén escondidas entre la ropa, cuando de repente veo que entre la puerta del baño empieza a colarse el vapor del agua. Dean se estaba bañando con agua caliente, sin duda.

"Sammy… te estoy esperando…" oigo que Dean empieza a canturrear.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Dean! Este no es el momento para ponernos a jugar en el baño. Hay personas inocentes que están en peligro."

"Tan sólo por un momento. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie."

Abro la puerta y entro al baño. Comienzo a desnudarme ante la sonrisa morbosa de mi hermano. Sus músculos brillan por al agua caliente. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero de repente me encuentro debajo del agua, envuelto en el poderoso abrazo de mi propio hermano, hundiéndome en su boca, reviviendo todas las fantasías de la noche anterior. Así era como yo quería tener a mi hermano: desnudo y a mi merced. Él es todo para mí, y yo soy todo para él. Él se ha convertido en mi única debilidad, y como ya he dicho en muchas ocasiones, el simple roce de sus labios hace que me derrita en sus brazos. Dean lo sabe muy bien, y lo utiliza para jugar conmigo.

"¿Ves, hermanito? También te hacía falta un baño. Estás muy sucio y es mi deber limpiarte."

"De… haz lo que quieras conmigo."

Él sonríe, toma la esponja llena de jabón y empieza a tallar mi pecho mientras me besa con pasión. Yo cierro los ojos para disfrutar como su lengua me domina, pero él está pendiente de su trabajo. La espuma rosa mi piel de la misma forma que su pene lo hace en mi abdomen. Yo también quiero limpiarlo, pero más que intento arrebatarle el jabón, no me deja. Todo termina en juego de manoteos en el que Dean siempre gana, me pone contra la pared y limpia mi espalda con la esponja.

"Así, Sammy, bien limpiecito…"

"Sólo para ti, como tú quieras, aunque pensé que te gustaba más cuando estaba sucio."

"Siempre con tus perversiones", dice Dean al mordisquear mi oreja, "además no es que yo te quiera ver sucio. Más bien me gusta ensuciarme contigo."

"Lástima que estemos bajo el agua."

Dean sólo se ríe al darme una nalgada.

"Vamos, campeón, sabes muy bien que los Winchester podemos ensuciarnos en cualquier lugar. Y más con tu mente cochambrosa."

"¿Mi mente…?"

Dean me da otra nalgada, me voltea de nuevo a la fuerza para que estemos frente a frente y empieza a besar mi cuello dejando su marca.

"No lo niegues, Sammy, dime en qué has estado pensando todo este tiempo."

"En el espectro", levanto lo hombros de forma inocente.

Veo como se muerde su labio inferior y por la monumental erección de su pene sé que está muy excitado. Me desea con pasión.

"No te hagas el inocente que no te queda. Anda, niega que estuviste fantaseando con mi cuerpo toda la noche, y que estuviste deseando ser esa mesera rubia solamente para que entrara en tu cuerpo."

"Me conoces muy bien", respondo al cerrar la llave del agua.

"Siempre tan predecible, Sammy"

"Tú me haces predecible", lo beso en la barbilla, en sus pectorales, … en todo el cuerpo.

Salimos los dos de la ducha y nos damos cuenta que sólo hay una toalla en el hotel. Yo se la ofrezco a Dean, pero en cuanto la toma la arroja al otro lado del baño.

"Conozco una forma mucho más divertida para secarnos."

Levanto las cejas, sin responder. Las palabras salen sobrando cuando entre Dean y yo salen chispas de lujuria. Me pongo contra la pared de azulejos, esta vez por mi propia cuenta y levanto el trasero de forma que él lo pueda ver. Dean no esperaba que yo lo pudiera provocar de esa manera, no le gusta cuando puede perder el control. Con un solo gesto puedo volverlo loco y hacerlo perder los estribos. Siento que su cuerpo se une al mío y empieza a prepararme para la penetración.

"¿Te gusta, Sammy? Di que te gusta como te estoy preparando, hermanito."

"Mmm… me gusta mucho, pero quiero tenerte dentro de mí."

"Calma, ya te he dicho que las cosas buenas toman tiempo."

"¡Al diablo con el tiempo! Quiero que me penetres ya."

"Te va a doler si no te preparo", contesta al darme otra nalgada.

"No me importa, soy un todo un hombre y puedo aguantar lo que venga de ti."

"Tú lo has dicho, los Winchester somos machos."

Dean me mete toda su hombría en una sola estocada. Sus manos me aprisionan para no dejarme escapar. No para de besarme en el cuello y mordisquear mi oreja. Sé que me está marcando como suyo mientras yo gimo de placer y siento los fríos azulejos contra mi pecho.

"Dilo, Sammy, quiero que lo digas."

"¡Soy tuyo! Haz conmigo lo que quieras."

"Mmm… me encanta cuando tú lo dices."

Mi respuesta es sólo un gemido que dejan escapar mis labios. Cada célula de mi piel vibra cuando mi hermano está cerca… tocándome… besándome, acariciándome… penetrándome… su aliento sobre mí… los latidos acelerados de su corazón al saber que puede poseer mi cuerpo cuando se le antoja y donde se le antoje.

Como siempre llega a un orgasmo que me llena de su esencia, pero aún se queda abrazado a mí. Me besa. Es tan posesivo que no me deja escapar y así caminamos hasta la cama.

"¿Ves?? Le digo con un tono de burla, "Te dije que un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie."

"Y yo te dije que hay mejores maneras de secarse además de usar una toalla."

"Como me gustaría hacer esto todos los días"

"¿Acaso no lo hacemos cada vez que podemos?", respondo arqueando las cejas.

"No cabe duda que eres un pervertido, Sammy."

"Tu pervertido", le contesto con un beso.

Todavía tenemos que vestirnos y salir a cazar a un espectro.


	6. El Regalo de Graduación

**Un Regalo de Graduación**

La verdad es que mi fiesta de graduación había sido un desastre, papá llevaba días sin aparecer porque se había ido a un viaje para cazar a un Wendigo y Dean había seducido a mi pareja en el baño. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era saber que en unos cuantos meses estaría lejos de mi familia disfuncional, con una novia que mi hermano no se robaría y sin estar preocupándome cada vez que papá nos dejaba solos en algún motel barato.

Estaba harto de lo que mi vida había resultado, y por eso no aguanté más. Cuando Dean me pidió que subiera con él a su Impala me negué. Honestamente no quería estar con él, y no quería tener que verlo a la cara. Estaba dolido por haberme robado a mi novia, y por no haber dejado de tomar en toda la noche haciendo el ridículo en la entrega de premios. Azoté la puerta del su coche y me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Supe por su rostros que no entendió mi comportamiento, y extrañado intentó seguirme por la calle.

"Papá me va a matar si no regresas al motel conmigo."

"Ni siquiera sabes si él va a estar o si va a regresar mañana. Con papá nunca sabes cuando lo vamos a volver a ver."

"Yo le prometí que te iba a proteger sobre todas las cosas y esto voy a hacer. ¡Sube al coche, Sammy!"

"¡Soy Sam!", le respondí furioso. "Y quiero que me dejes en paz. "

"¡Sube al coche!", Dean me volvió a ordenar.

Yo no le contesté, sólo seguí caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Oí que Dean gruñó algunas palabras como de 'haz lo que quieras' o algo parecido y aceleró alejándose de ahí. Al parecer al caradura de mi hermano finalmente me había dejado en paz; quería aprovecharla. Seguí caminando por la misma calle hasta que me encontré con una casa muy grande en donde unos universitarios tenían una fiesta. No lo pensé dos veces y entré. Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en el momento. De inmediato tuve un vaso de cerveza en la mano y bailaba con varias mujeres junto a la alberca. De verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho más que en mi propia graduación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera ebrio, y no me importaba. Era más libre de lo que jamás había sido en toda mi vida y no tenía a Dean o a papá para preocuparme por ellos.

Estaba tan borracho que no me di cuenta que uno de los chicos universitarios bailaba seductoramente junto a mí, restregando su cuerpo junto al mío. Podía sentir su aliento muy cerca. Me besó y yo lo dejé mientras seguía bailando. Todo era parte del juego; de esa falsa liberación que estaba sintiendo. Pronto me quedé bailando con diferente hombres y todos ellos me besaban y me tocaban. Sin que me diera cuenta de cómo llegó, Dean se apareció ante aquellos hombres gritándoles que eran unos imbéciles al ofrecerle alcohol a un menor de edad como yo. Acto seguido, empezó a golpear todos los que se encontró a su paso, hasta llegar hasta mí. Lo oí gritarme, y en mi ebriedad empecé a bailar con él. Furioso me levantó en brazos y me sacó de aquella casa. Recuerdo claramente que me sentó en el asiento junto a él y me dormí en el Impala.

Cuando desperté, o al menos cuando recobré el conocimiento, yo estaba parado frente a Dean en el cuarto del motel.

"¿Eso es lo que te gusta? ¿Tener el contacto cerca de un hombre? ¿Saber que te desea?", me gritaba una y otra vez.

"Dean, por favor, yo…"

"Estoy aquí para protegerte, Sammy, para asegurarme que nada malo te pase porque papá me lo pidió y porque eres mi hermano. ¿Tienes un deseo suicida? No entiendo porque te metiste a esa fiesta loca."

"Pues si no me trataras como un niño chiquito las cosas serían diferentes. ¡Estoy harto de esta vida que llevamos! ¡Estoy harto de no saber si papá va a regresar!"

De repente me quedé en silencio y al parecer Dean entendió mi frustración porque se acercó a mí, me rodeó con sus brazos poderosos y dejó que mi cabeza descansara sobre su pecho fuerte.

"Shhh… calma Sammy, sé como te sientes. Sé por todo lo que estás pasando, yo también estoy preocupado por papá y por todas esas criaturas a las que se enfrenta. Si me hubieras dicho que te sentías así te hubiera tratado diferente."

Por un momento se separó de mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Podía sentir su aliento pesado sobre mí.

"No lo hubieras hecho. Eres un caradura y sólo me usas para robarme a las mujeres."

Dean cerró los ojos tratando de escupir las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta.

"No lo hago precisamente por ellas, sino por ti."

Fue tan sólo un momento lo que duró, un segundo de inmenso placer que he de recordar hasta el día de mi muerte. Dean se inclinó levemente sobre mi rostro y dejó que sus labios rozaran los míos. Yo no opuse resistencia.

"Estoy celoso de ellas y sé que la única forma de que se alejen de ti es que yo misma las seduzca. No me pongas esa cara de puchero, no tienes idea todo lo que sacrificado por ti, es mi deber protegerte y sé que iría hasta el mismo infierno por ti."

"Pero somos hermanos, todo esto está mal", le protesté alejándome de él y dejándome caer sobre la cama.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Por eso es tan difícil para mí tener que decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Tu eres Sammy, mi hermano menor y la persona que le juré a papá proteger hasta la muerte. ¿Crees que no sé el daño que te hago con todo esto? Tengo miedo lo que pueda pasar… y esta noche, cuando te vi bailando con esos hombres me puse más celoso que nunca y empecé a golpearlos por ti… para protegerte… porque veo tus ojos de cachorrito triste y no puedo evitar amarte."

"Yo también quiero decirte algo, que supongo que ya has adivinado esta noche. ¿Sabes porque me conseguía todas esas noviecitas cursis? Porque no quería que te sintieras decepcionado de mí sólo porque soy gay. ¿Sabes que estoy buscando en un hombre? Uno como tú, porque te admiro como hermano mayor."

Dean se volvió para ver un rincón en la pared, era evidente en su expresión que estaba sufriendo mucho.

"No sabes lo que me haces cuando oigo esas palabras. Sé que quiero estar contigo y hay algo en mi conciencia que me dice que no podemos. Luego vienes tú a decirme que soy el hombre perfecto para ti. Estoy tan confundido que no sé como amarte. No sé que hacer contigo y siento que todo esto que nos estamos contando va a afectar nuestra relación. ¡La vamos a echar a perder!"

Me levanté de la cama y le toqué levemente el brazo, aunque él se alejó de mí como si mi mano estuviera hecha de fuego. Le dolía lo que me estaba diciendo.

"No tiene porqué ser así. Ya sé que no podremos olvidar esta noche, pero podemos hacer como que nada pasó. Papá no tiene por qué enterarse."

Dean se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"No podemos hacer como que nada pasó, Sammy, porque te amo y sé que está mal. ¡Eres mi hermano! Mi deber es protegerte y yo te lastimo con mis estupideces cursis. Si quieres largarte de este maldito motel y no volver a verme en la vida no te voy a culpar; ya le inventaré algo a papá para que puedas vivir lejos de mí."

"¿Porqué querría hacer algo así?"

"Porque seguramente me odias por lo que te estoy haciendo."

Viendo que Dean estaba sufriendo, yo también quise retribuirle el gesto pasado y rocé levemente sus labios con los míos.

"No te sientas mal, De, quiero que esto pase."

Mi hermano me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió.

"¿Te estás oyendo? Lo que sugieres es incesto y no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. Una vez empiece no me voy a poder controlar, y mis instintos animales van a tomar control de mi cuerpo."

Aprovechando la confusión de mi hermano, lo tomé de la nuca y lo llevé hasta mi boca para devorarla. Dejé que mi lengua entrara hasta jugar con la suya; Dean me apartó con violencia.

"No sabes lo que estás pidiendo", repitió Dean entre sollozos.

"Sí, lo sé y no me importa."

"¡Papá podría entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento."

"Ya te dije que no me importa, ni papá ni el incesto. Mira, Dean, es obvio que no puedes resistirte al amor que sientes por mí, y creo que yo tampoco puedo negar que te amo. La mejor manera que puedes encontrar para protegerme es hacerme tuyo. Quiero sentirte caliente dentro de mí."

"¿De verdad lo dices, Sammy?", preguntó Dean emocionado, aunque tartamudeaba un poco por su nerviosismo.

"Si, De, quiero que esta noche me hagas tuyo. Necesito sentir que tu cuerpo vibra junto al mío. Además no se te olvide que aún me debes un regalo de graduación."

Dean se puso nervioso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"¡Tu regalo de graduación! Sabía que algo tenía que hacer en la tarde. Papá me dio dinero para que te comprara algo en caso de que él no llegara. Te juro que se me olvidó. Mañana mismo te consigo algo."

Yo toqué su pecho y enredé su collar entre mis dedos.

"Puedes darme otro tipo de regalo y podemos gastarnos ese dinero de otra forma. Tú decides."

Dean se alejó de mis brazos y regresó a la cama.

"Todavía no puedo olvidar que eres mi hermano, y que lo que estamos haciendo es incesto."

Sabiendo que mi hermano mayor iba a estar de terco repitiendo lo mismo toda la noche, así que me quité la camisa y empecé a caminar enfrente de él. Pavoneándome. Excitándolo con mi cuerpo. Dean se levantó, me tomó de los hombros con fuerza y, apretando sus uñas contra mi piel me robó un beso profundo. Como un tigre me arrancó lo poco que me quedaba de ropa y yo hice lo mismo por él. Pocos minutos después me encontré en la cama, mientras él me penetraba con fuerza y yo le repetía una y otra vez que sería por siempre su Sammy. Me estaba haciendo suyo a la fuerza y yo estaba disfrutando cada momento de mi regalo de graduación. Cuando terminó y me llenó con su esencia de hombre.

Entonces me miró con sus ojos tristes, y volvió a repetirme que lo que habíamos hecho estuvo mal, que los hermanos no deberían hacer eso.

"Pero lo disfrutaste ¿No es cierto?"

"Mucho", admitió él avergonzado.

"Y me amas como hombre más que como hermano ¿verdad?"

"Bien sabes que sí…. Sammy, quiero pedirte algo. ¿Me penetrarías como yo lo hice contigo?"

Le sonreí, lo puse bocabajo a la fuerza y empecé a dilatarlo. Los gemidos graves de mi hermano eran lo único que podía oir y fue lo que me impulsó a meterle mi pene hasta el fondo. Apoyándome en su espalda, lo follé frenéticamente hasta que yo también lo llené con mi semen.

Sin importarnos que papá pudiera llegar en cualquier momento, nos quedamos abrazados y dormimos así toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente me despertó con un beso en la frente y una disculpa por haberme robado la virginidad, yo le dije que no me importaba, que la persona más especial que conocía era él y por eso me daba gusto que precisamente hubiera sido mi hermano mayor mi primera experiencia en la cama. Nos bañamos juntos y salimos a gastar el dinero de papá en tonterías.

Esa fue la primera vez que estuve con Dean y la última en mucho tiempo, porque papá llegó la noche siguiente y después yo me fui a estudiar mi carrera. Conseguí una novia y me olvidé por completo de mi familia, aunque el sabor de los labios de Dean, de su cuerpo excitado sobre el mío, y de su preocupación por lastimarme nunca se borraron de mi mente. Cuando Dean volvió para que juntos buscáramos a papá, yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que estuviéramos desnudos otra vez, y la discusión moral volviera a comenzar. Lo único que me quedaba era que terminara de la misma manera que la primera vez… y así fue.


	7. La Apuesta

Yo sé que el fic empieza decaer a la mitad, pero tuvo un bloqueo y no supe como terminarlo. De todas maneras creo que la idea original era buena.

.

.

.

**La Apuesta**

Dean tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, su frustración era evidente y podía ver como la sangre hervía por su rostro tornándolo de un color escarlata.

"De, por favor…", le supliqué.

"No quiero hablar de eso Sammy."

"Pero cuando lleguemos al motel vas a tener que enfrentar la realidad."

"¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso!", rugió y ese fue el fin de la discusión.

Lo que había sucedido en realidad era lo siguiente: habíamos llegado a un cierto pueblo, el nombre de éste no importa mucho, porque sabíamos que un demonio se estaba encargando de poseer a sus víctima y llevarlas al suicidio. Dean se había burlado desde un inicio porque el trabajo era demasiado fácil y ni siquiera requería dos Winchester para que quedara terminado, yo le respondí que no debíamos subestimar al enemigo, especialmente si se trataba de uno sobrenatural. Pero por supuesto mi hermano estaba de terco y caradura con que sólo uno de nosotros podía enfrentarlo y regresarlo al infierno. Yo seguí insistiendo en mi posición.

"Hagamos una apuesta", había dicho de repente, "los enfrentaremos los dos, y aquel que lo destruya podrá tener al otro como esclavo por el resto de la noche."

"No creo que…"

"¿Tienes miedo, Sammy?"

"Por supuesto que no es, sólo que yo pienso que…"

"Entonces aceptas la apuesta y es una verdadera lástima porque yo voy a ganar y te voy a hacer limpiar todas mis armas, y a mi bebé", dijo señalando al Impala.

Yo le respondí con un gruñido y salimos los dos cazar. Para desgracia de Dean, no fue él sino yo quién logró someter y exorcizar al demonio con cierta facilidad. Desde ese momento se había quedado callado, porque sabia que tendría que ser mi esclavo por una noche entera. Cuestión de honor de un Winchester.

Por supuesto yo sabía que parte de su enojo era que Dean no quería enfrentarse el hecho de que tendría que someterse a su hermanito. Lo peor de todo es que seguramente me estaba echando la culpa como si yo hubiera planeado todo para humillarlo, a pesar de que había sido él quién había encontrado lo del demonio por Bobby, y había hecho la apuesta. De todas maneras Dean no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, pues lo que yo estaba planeando lo iba a disfrutar como nunca.

Cuando llegamos al motel, bajé mi maleta de armas del Impala y la llevé conmigo al hotel. Dean estaba frustrado, y de inmediato empezó a repetir que estaba muy cansado y no quería ponerse a limpiar mis armas.

"Perdiste, De, acéptalo. No quieras ponerte de pesado. Esta noche tu estás para obedecer y si quiero hacerte limpiar cada una de mis armas, de mi ropa y de mis calzones, entonces eso vas a hacer."

"Tú no le harías algo así a tu hermano, ¿verdad, Sammy?"

Simplemente sonreí y empecé a abrir lentamente mi maleta, contando cada uno de los objetos que en su interior, tenía a la vista.

"Quítate la ropa", le ordené.

"¿En qué estás pensando, cochinote? ¿Sammy quiere gozar con este cuerpo musculoso?"

"Te dije que te quitaras la ropa", ordené una vez más buscando revolviendo las cosas dentro de la maleta de tela.

Mi hermano hizo un puchero muy parecido a los que hacía cuando papá lo regañaba y poco a poco empezó a quitarse la ropa. Sé que lo hacía para tentarme, para excitarme de tal modo que mi lujuria me cegara y me arrojara a sus brazos. Quería que pensara en él para olvidarme de la apuesta. En tan sólo unos cuantos minutos se encontró desnudo esperando que aún me le acercara.

"Trae esa silla hacia acá y siéntate en ella", dije impostando mi voz para hacerla más grave y hacerle entender que yo tenía la autoridad.

Dean lo hizo obedientemente y en cuanto vio que sacaba unas esposas de la maleta, intentó levantarse asustado.

"'¡Te dije que te sentaras! Tú perdiste la apuesta, De. Eres mío esta noche y vas a obedecer todo lo que te diga. ¿No es así?"

"Lo que tú digas, Sammy", respondió Dean con debilidad, como si tuviera más miedo de mí que del demonio que acabábamos de enfrentar.

Tomé los brazos de Dean y los junté detrás de la silla, era evidente que se estaba resistiendo a lo que yo quería hacer y sin embargo estaba excitado por lo que pudiera suceder. Le puse las esposas y lo dejé inmóvil. Así me gustaba tenerlo, desnudo y a mí merced; además muy excitado pues entre sus piernas su pene estaba más erecto que nunca.

Parándome frente a él, me incliné para besar sus labios gruesos tan sólo por un instante. Tan sólo lo suficiente para dejarlo deseando más.

"¡Diablos, Sammy! Te necesito ya.", gimió excitado.

"¿De verdad, Dean? Dime cuanto me quieres en este momento."

"Con todas mis fuerzas. No me dejes esperando, ya me dejaste así. Ahora haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero ¡hazlo! "

Sus ojos brillaron con la pasión de su cuerpo, y vi como su lengua se agitaba como un animal lujurioso cada que yo me quitaba una prenda de ropa. Me quería ver desnudo, sólo para él. ¿Por qué darle ese placer si yo era el que estaba a cargo esa noche? Quería torturarlo aún más así que, quedando solamente en mi trusa, fui hasta la maleta y saqué un pañuelo rojo.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con eso?"

Ni siquiera tuve que contestarle, y Dean no tuvo que esperar a que le respondiera. Usé el pañuelo rojo para vendarle los ojos.

"No, Sammy, no hagas eso, quiero ver. Necesito verte desnudo."

Me quité la trusa y la usé para tallar su pecho musculoso que empezaba a sudar por la excitación. Dean soltó un gemido débil donde me pedía que lo besara otra vez, que le quitara la venda y lo dejara ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Mi risa fue cínica, pero me apiadaba de su condición, así que me senté en sus piernas acariciando su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos, mientras me entregaba a un frenesí de pasión en su boca. Con mi lengua palpaba cada uno de sus dientes, de su paladar, exploraba lo que había dentro de él y aspiraba su aliento que aún olía a la cerveza que se había tomado antes de enfrentar al demonio.

"Quiero acariciarte", suplicó mi hermano, "quiero sentirte… ¡dime que me deseas!"

"Mmmm… chico malo. Perdiste y estás castigado sin poder tocar mi cuerpo. Sólo yo tengo ese derecho. ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres que me toque por ti?"

"¡Carajo! Sí, hazlo."

Aún sentado sobre sus piernas, llevé mis manos hasta mi pecho y empecé a acariciarlo como si fuera mi hermano quién lo estuviera haciendo. Yo estaba excitado y mi pene erecto chocaba contra el vientre plano de Dean. Añadiendo a eso que gemía su nombre sin parar.

"Por favor, Sammy, déjame tocarte… Sólo un momento… quiero sentir que eres mío."

"Ya soy tuyo, De, siempre lo he sido. Pero hoy tu eres mío y por eso voy a hacer contigo lo que yo quiera."

Me levante y empecé a dilatarme con la crema de manos que Dean guardaba en el baño. Mis gemidos eran largo y continuos, siempre con su nombre en mis labios.

"¿Qué haces, Sammy? Quiero saberlo todo."

"Me estoy preparando para ti, para que pueda penetrarme con tu gran pene. ¿Eso es lo que quieres no?"

"¡Sí, Carajo! Es lo que he estado esperando toda la noche."

"Quiero oír que lo digas, humíllate si quieres entrar en mi cuerpo. Vamos De, tú sabes que lo me gusta oír."

"Sammy, quiero que te sientes sobre mí, quiero penetrarte hasta al fondo para marcarte como mío, y quiero que lo único que puedas gemir sea mi nombre. Cuando acabe contigo, no podrás disfrutar con ningún otro hombre. Sólo gozarás conmigo."

"Tú eres mi único hombre", me burlé.

"Bien que lo sabes, Sammy. Tú reconoces que soy tu único hombre. Libérame y te voy a enseñar mi hombría."

"No lo creo, De."

De nuevo me volví a sentar en sus piernas de frente a él, me aseguré que su pene, se colocara a la entrada de mi culo como una flecha de carne a punto de atravesar su objetivo. Poco a poco dejé que me penetrara y me partiera del dolor. Apoyándome en sus hombros, empecé a subir y a bajar en su cuerpo. Entraba y salía de mi cuerpo. Cuando nuestras bocas no estaban fusionadas en una sola, cada uno gemía el nombre del otro. Nuestro sudor se mezclaba.

Vibrando todo su cuerpo, y soltando un grito ahogado en placer, Dean me llenó con su propia leche.

"Ahí te va, Sammy, te marco como de mi propiedad."

"Márcame cuántas veces quieras, no importa. Soy tuyo cuando quieras, donde quieras y por dónde quieras…."

Habiendo acabado con eso, le quité la venda y lo liberé de las esposas. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre mí para acariciarme y besarme. Lo estaba volviendo loco con mi cuerpo y ¿Porqué no decirlo? Tenerlo desnudo también me desquiciaba.

"Ya estuvo bueno de los juegos, De. Quedamos que serías mi esclavo por hoy y tienes órdenes que cumplir."

"Ordéname lo que quieras, yo lo cumpliré."

"Limpia mi armamento", le dije señalado mi maleta.

"A la orden, mi capitán", se burló Dean al arrodillarse frente a mí y tomar mi pene entre sus manos.

"No me refería a eso , pero no pares… no pares"

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevó a su boca y empezó a saborearlo. Me gustaba la forma en su boca caliente envolvía mi miembro. Mi cuerpo vibraba de placer. Quería más… tenerlo cerca… me gustaba ser suyo y que dispusiera de mí cuando quisiera… si quería darme una mamada lo hacía… yo no lo detenía... era suyo para ser violado, mamado, besado y acariciado… ¡Eso, Dean, mama con fuerza! Toma todo lo que te doy… es tuyo… soy tuyo….

La explosión orgásmica había sido fantástica para los dos, y una vez que estuvimos frente a frente nos olvidamos de que éramos hermanos, más bien éramos amantes sexuales.

"Quiero enseñarte algo", le dije llevándolo hasta mi cama y abriendo la maleta frente a él.

Todo estaba lleno de juguetes sexuales, dildos, esposas, videos porno, pañuelos de muchos colores y lencería.

" Oh, Sammy, eres tan sucio…"

"Bien, podemos ensuciarnos juntos. La noche aún es larga y tú tienes una apuesta que saldar. ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez que apostemos yo pierdo?"

"Oh, Sammy, eres tan apetecible cuando me tientas con tus palabras..."

¿Acaso hace falta concluir diciendo que esa noche no dormimos? Todo por una apuesta que le salió mal a Dean… ¿O acaso lo planeó todo desde el principio?


	8. Has Sido un Niño Malo, Sammy

**Has Sido un Niño Malo, Sammy**

Lo sé, lo sé… no tienen porqué repetirlo siempre. Dean es mi propio hermano mayor y me excita tenerlo cerca de mí. A lo largo de nuestros viajes a lo largo de todo el país siempre acabamos teniendo sexo en los lugares más inusuales y a decir verdad me gusta. Me encanta la forma en cómo me domina y me hace suyo con cada caricia y cada beso, pero a la vez no puede negarse a todas las perversiones sexuales que se me ocurren. Por supuesto esas son para otras historias, porque esta es sobre lo que ocurrió el otro día y no tiene que ver con un fetiche mío, sino de Dean.

Ahora, ¿por dónde podría empezar? Me parece que estábamos cazando a un espectro en algún pueblo de Nevada y dio la casualidad que tuvimos una noche libre. Dean, que usualmente terminaba la noche en algún bar apostando o seduciendo a cualquier jovencita, prefirió quedarse en el hotel barato a descansar, así que le pedí el Impala para que yo pudiera salir en la noche. Él me miró extrañado como si no comprendiera lo que estaba por hacer, y la verdad yo tampoco lo entendía muy bien. Sólo quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo sobrenatural. Si salir a bares funcionaban para mi hermano ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar para mí? Encontré un lugar al otro lado del pueblo. Al principio estuve un poco inhibido por el ambiente del lugar, pero conforme fueron pasando las horas fui tomando todos los tragos que me invitaban y fui entrando en calor. Estaba tan excitado por lo que estaba pasando, que incluso acabé en el baño siendo montado por el chico que estaba en la barra. Ya sé lo que están pensando, pero tienen que entender que en ese momento estaba muy borracho y no estaba pensando en mi hermano.

Era todavía de noche cuando me despedí de todos y salí en dirección al hotel. Estaba tan borracho que me fue difícil manejar, pero gracias a Dios no me encontré con policía alguno en el camino. Cuando entré en el cuarto de hotel, me encontré a Dean en bóxers, con el control remoto en la mano izquierda, pues con la derecha se masturbaba viendo porno en la televisión del hotel. Cuando me vio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia mí.

"¡Por Dios, Sammy! Ve nada más en que estado llegas, y además hueles a… alcohol y a loción barata. Por favor dime que mi bebé está bien."

"Claro que está bien", intenté contestar en mi borrachera.

Dean ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dije, simplemente salió del cuarto y fue a revisar el Impala. Cuando regreso estaba eufórico.

"¿Cómo te gastaste medio tanque de gasolina atravesando el pueblo? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Has sido un niño muy malo, Sammy."

"Dean, yo…"

"Mereces ser castigado por lo que hiciste hoy para que no lo vuelvas a hacer."

Pude ver su usual sonrisa lujuriosa, acariciando el amuleto que llevaba al cuello. Sabía que se estaba imaginando algo morboso y yo quise seguir su juego.

"Sí, De, quiero que me castigues y me enseñes a ser un buen chico."

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer hermanito, ahora ven para acá. Yo conozco un método para saber que tan ebrio estás."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Acércate sin miedo y lo sabrás, Sammy."

Hice tal y como él había dicho, me acerqué a él, de inmediato me tomó de la nunca y me acercó hasta sus labios. Sentí su lengua explorando cara rincón de mi boca, saboreando mi aliento alcohólico.

"Has sido un niño muy malo, llegar en este estado y ese aliento te va a traer muchas consecuencias."

"¡Castígame!" gemí suplicante.

Sin decir nada más, Dean me desabrochó los pantalones con un solo movimiento de su mano derecha y me los bajó. Volvió a sonreír lujuriosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara para acariciar su barbilla.

"Sammy… Sammy… Sammy" canturreó, "me saliste más zorra de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué le hiciste a tus bóxers? Los tenías hoy en la mañana cuando probaste mi hombría."

"Creo que se los dejé al hombre del bar."

"¿Y te gustó?", preguntó arqueando las cejas.

"Mucho, quería que me la metiera más profundo, quería que me marcara y me usara."

"¿Te gustó más que yo? Eres una zorra cuando te emborrachas, Sammy, siempre buscando la atención de otros hombres."

"Nadie me gusta más que tú, De. Tú eres mi hombre y yo soy tu Sammy, quieres castigarme por ser un niño malo y yo me ofrezco a ti para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras."

Dean se sentó en la cama y palmeó sus piernas, como invitándome a sentarme en él. Eso quería más que nada, pero al irme acercando a él, me tomó de la cintura, me dio la vuelta y me obligó a ponerme boca abajo sobre sus mismas piernas. Cuando quise replicarle recibí la primera nalgada de mi hermano, firme y dura, reafirmando su autoridad sobre mí.

"Has sido un niño muy muy malo, Sammy. Tengo que castigarte."

Y otra nalgada de parte suya, mientras un leve gemido de dolor escapaba de mis labios.

"Tienes que aprender a obedecerme, siempre. ¿Nunca vas a estar en mi contra verdad?"

"Nunca, De. Jamás."

Otra nalgada más. Me gustaba sentir su mano golpeando mi trasero con fuerza, el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

"¿Respetarás el Impala con toda tu alma?"

"Sí"

"Quiero que lo digas, Sammy, me excita cuando lo dices."

"Respetaré al Impala con toda mi alma", respondí como un gemido, pues justo en ese momento me daba otra nalgada.

"No eso, lo otro. Lo que me dices cada vez que te despierto en la mañana."

"Siempre seré tu Sammy, De."

Y como nalgada final, intentó hacerla la más fuerte y dura. Mi trasero estaba rojo y adolorido, pero eso poco le importó a mi hermano. Prefirió acariciarlo con suavidad.

"¿Te gusta sentir que los hombres te usan, verdad? ¿Por dejaste que ese hombre del bar te llevara al baño?"

"¿Sientes celos?", pregunté divertido.

"No tienes idea de cuántos, hermanito. Se me ocurre una idea para hacerte olvidar a ese hombre."

"Hazlo, De, penétrame como sólo como tú sabes."

Fue al baño por su loción de manos, y con ella me preparó lentamente hasta que estuve listo par lo que quería hacerme. Sin pensarlo dos veces colocó la punta de su pene a la entrada de mi culo, y haciendo fuerza dejó entrar toda su hombría dentro de mí. Era una imagen excitante, yo en cuatro patas sobre la cama, gimiendo, mientras Dean estaba parado junto a mí tomándome de las caderas y creando un movimiento de vaivén que me partía en dos con su penetración experta.

"¡Más duro, De! ¡Lo quiero más duro!"

"¿Ya te olvidaste de él?"

"En este momento, sólo me acuerdo de ti, De."

"Así me gusta, Sammy", respondió al darme otra nalgada más.

Nos quedamos en ese juego de nalgadas y caricias, hasta que Dean soltó toda su esencia de hombre en mi interior, y al fin pude librarme para poder besarlo y mordisquear un poco su oreja. Masajeaba su fuertes pectorales y me entregaba a él. Terminamos en la cama besándonos y sé que el saboreaba mi aliento alcohólico,

"¿Aprendiste tu lección, hermanito?", me preguntó Dean sin dejar de lamer mi cuello.

"No lo sé, a lo mejor necesito que me vuelvas a castigar para que aprenda bien la lección. ¿Qué dices?"

"Siempre tan pervertido, Sammy. Me vas a matar con tanto sexo."

"Como si no lo disfrutaras", respondí al acurrucarme en sus brazos poderosos.

Así dormimos, abrazados, a la mañana siguientes desperté con una resaca espantosa, y Dean hizo el favor de curarme con un poco de su leche caliente y más nalgadas. Creo que estar enamorado de Dean es mi perversión sexual.


	9. El Sabor de tus Labios

**El Sabor de tus Labios**

Había sido un día difícil para los dos. Dean había manejado por horas y horas para llegar a un pueblo que los dos creíamos estaba siendo acechando por un demonio asesino que mataba los niño del lugar. Cuando llegamos ahí, se nos dijo que el asesino ya había sido capturado, y después de realizarle un exorcismo nos dimos cuenta que no había nada sobrenatural. Todo el viaje había sido en vano. Hartos y cansados, nos registramos en el primer motel que pudimos encontrar y pedimos un cuarto.

"Por el momento sólo tengo camas matrimoniales", nos dijo el encargado.

Estaba por protestar que lo mejor sería que nos dieran dos cuartos, pero en eso sentí la mano de Dean sobre mi hombro.

"Eso será perfecto, no se preocupe. ¿Qué número de habitación nos da?"

"La 36, está en el cuarto piso. ¿Son ustedes pareja?"

Otra vez estaba por contestar un montón de tonterías para cubrirnos, cuando Dean volvió a tomar la palabra. Siempre orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo. Con una capacidad impresionante de mentir y hacer que los demás creyeran en sus mentiras.

"Solamente somos hermanos…. Buenos hermanos", contestó Dean, aunque por dentro yo estaba seguro que mi hermano pensaba otra cosa sobre mí.

Una vez que tuvimos la llave, bajamos las maletas del Impala y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación. Una vez instalados, le dije a Dean que bajaría a la tienda que estaba junto al lobby por algo de comer. Él decidió no acompañarme. Cuando volví tenía una bolsa llena de dulces, me recosté sobre la cama, abrí la envoltura de una barra de chocolate y empecé a degustar su dulce sabor. Dean se recostó a mi lado.

"Oye hermanito ¿No tienes otro chocolate en esa bolsa?"

Yo negué con la cabeza y le di otra mordida.

"Sammy, ¿no me darías un pedazo de tu chocolate? Se me antojó y tengo mucha hambre."

"Me llamo Sam, y ya habíamos quedado que en un par de horas iríamos a cenar a la cafetería que vimos sobre esta misma calle."

"Sólo quiero un poco de chocolate."

Espero a que le diera otra mordida a mi chocolate, para que tomara control de la situación. A la fuerza se colocó sobre mí sentándose en mi pecho, me detuvo de las manos y vi todo su cuerpo bajar hasta mi rostro. Percatándose que tenía un poco de chocolate en la boca, lamió mis labios, penetró mi boca y sentí como su lengua me arrebataba el pedazo de chocolate. Luego lo ví masticarlo.

"Quiero más, Sammy"

Yo forcejé para que liberara mi brazo, y una vez que recuperé la movilidad de mis miembros, me llevé la barra de chocolate a la boca para darle otra mordida.

"¿Mas de qué?"

Repitiendo el mismo gesto, me arrebató el chocolate de la boca y lo masticó muy bien antes de tragarlo.

"No sé qué es lo que tienen hoy el sabor de tus labios, pero me está volviendo loco. Me está sacando de control, y en mis pantalones esta creciendo algo que no voy a poder controlar por mucho tiempo."

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por un poco más de chocolate?"

Pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios, dejó caer su chamarra junto a la cama y lentamente se quitó la camisa de manera que yo pudiera su pecho lampiño musculoso, bien marcado y lleno de sudor. Con ese simple gesto de intimidad, yo sabía que Dean estaría dispuesto a todo por un simple pedazo de chocolate; y yo estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Me llevé otro pedazo a la boca y lo enrollé en mi lengua, esperando que en cualquier momento me lo quitara. Y así lo hizo, violó mi boca con su lengua arrebatándome el pedazo, aunque ese beso pareció ser más dulce que el caramelo.

"Calma, vaquero, que ya no sólo me estás besando. Me acabas de morder", exclamé.

Dean sonrió como si ese hubiera sido su plan todo ese tiempo, y empezó a masajear mi pecho con suavidad. Me excitaba. Cada célula de mi cuerpo vibrara al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Mi propio hermano tomando control de la situación.

"Vamos, Sammy, deshazte de esto que la ropa nos estorba."

"De, esta noche yo voy a ser el que manda. Yo quiero entrar en tu cuerpo. Nunca me has dejado y si quieres probar de mi chocolate, entonces vas que abrir las piernas y cooperar."

Dean hizo una mueca y le dio varias palmadas al bulto que creía en mi pantalón, y sentí que mi pene brincaba.

"Nunca me has hecho eso, ¿De verdad crees que estás listo, hermanito?"

"¡Sí, diablos! Quiero hacerte mío, quiero que lo único que puedas gritar sea mi nombre, y quiero dejarte tan marcado que me pidas que te vuelva a penetrar porque no puedes continuar tu vida sin mí. ¿Eres tú el que está preparado?"

"Sammy… me encanta cuando hablas así. Me excitas tanto. Quiero que lo hagas, pero primero necesito una de tus mamadas que te gustan tanto?"

Con mucho cuidado me desabroché cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, sabiendo que Dean babeaba por ver mi cuerpo trabajado una vez más, y en cuanto tuvo la mínima visión de la piel de mi pecho, pudo ver como se relamía los labios. Me arrebató el chocolate y le dio una mordida. De nuevo me dio un beso profundo, pero esta vez fui yo quién le robó el dulce manjar de su boca. Era un momento delicioso de placer excitante que no podía comprender. Le abrí la bragueta y saqué su pene.

"¿De verdad te gustan mis mamadas?"

"Me encantan, Sammy."

"¿Cuánto, De? Quiero que me lo digas."

"No puedo vivir sin ellas, ahora dame una. Hazlo por mi, hermanito."

Aún tenía la bolsa de dulces a la mano, y quizás Dean se extrañó que intentara alcanzarla en lugar de darle la mamada que tanto me pedía. Pronto supo que mi idea era mejor. Obtuve un bote de crema batida y al agitarlo, cubrí el pene de Dean con esa deliciosa sustancia azucarada.

"¿Así que eso es lo que quieres, Sammy? Pues toma, métetelo todo y disfruta de su sabor."

"¡Sí, demonios! Lo quiero todo", gemí en un momento de debilidad.

Aún sentado sobre mi pecho, sólo tuve que levantar un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con el pene de Dean y engullirlo con singular alegría. Al principio me concentré en lamer la punta, y chuparla como si se tratara de una paleta, pero Dean quería mucho más de mí, y movió su cuerpo más cerca de mi rostro de manera que yo pudiera tomar todo su miembro en mi boca.

"Eso, Sammy, demuéstrale a tu hermano mayor quién es el que manda…. Chúpalo todo, que es para ti…. Es carne de hombres hecha especialmente para ti…. ¡Vamos, hermanito! Sabes que eres todo un Winchester y a nosotros nos gusta fornicar como buenos cabrones."

A Dean le gustaba hablar mientras se la mamaba, humillarme. Repetir una y otra vez que era suyo para darle placer, y aunque estaba seguro en algunos momentos más él estaría a mi merced para penetrarlo, no me importó. De hecho me excitaba la forma en cómo me hablaba. Mientras se la mamaba, no perdí la oportunidad de acariciarlo lo más que pude. Pronto tuve mi boca quedó inundada de su leche.

"¿A que mi sabor es más dulce que el chocolate?"

"Sin duda, De, podría tomar esto todos los días."

"Me encanta que seas tan pervertido, hermanito."

"Te va a encantar aún más lo que tengo entre mis piernas. Recuéstate sobre la cama y descubrirás una nueva forma de gozar."

"¿De verdad lo dices en serio? Pensé que sólo estabas jugando. ¡Dios mío!, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me demuestres que eres todo un hombre y me hagas gozar."

"Como toda una puta."

"No te pases, Sammy, que así no me gusta jugar", replicó Dean al darme un golpe.

"Esta noche vas a ser lo que yo quiera y no vas a poder quejarte. Eres mío para violar y para desgarrarte por dentro. De, vas a ser mío y gemirás mi nombre de dolor o de placer, pero lo harás. Será lo único que saldrá de tus labios."

Mis palabras excitaron a mi hermano, que se levantó de mi pecho, se bajó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, y también sus bóxers.

"Los calcetines también"

"Oh, vamos Sammy. No me hagas perder el tiempo."

"Los calcetines", repetí tronando los dedos y él no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Supe en ese momento que lo tenía a mi merced.

Se recostó bocabajo en la cama, dejando que su trasero quedara a la vista. Sin pensarlo, le di una nalgada lo más fuerte que pude y lo oí gemir de placer.

"Eso, Sammy, dame más. ¡Quiero más!"

Y le solté otra nalgada, mientras me quitaba el pantalón, la ropa interior e hice lo mismo con los calcetines. Con ayuda de la crema de manos que Dean guardaba en su maleta introduje mis dedos en su culo para dilatarlo. Pude ver a mi hermano mayor aferrado a las sábanas, retorciéndose de dolor. Cuando me aseguré de que estuviera listo, le llené el culo de crema batida y empecé a dar mi primera embestida. El grito de Dean fue largo, y se ahogó en medio de una sonrisa de placer. En ese momento me di cuenta que le estaba gustando, y aproveché el momento para seguirle dando nalgadas.

El movimiento metisaca con el que yo dominaba su cuerpo, iba a acompañado rítmicamente de las nalgadas. De la nada pude ver que el torso de Dean empezaba a levantarse hasta que pude abrazarlo. Ahora él estaba hincado en la cama, mientras yo lo penetraba parado junto a él. Lo abracé con fuerza y apreté sus pectorales haciéndole saber que era mío. Él sólo se limitaba a gemir mi nombre. Llené mis dedos con la crema batida que se movía a las afueras de su culo y lo llevé hasta su boca. Dean saboreó lo que había en mis dedos chupándolo por largo tiempo como si fuera mi pene. Girando su cabeza a la derecha lo más que pudo, extendió la lengua y yo me uní a su boca para darle un beso delicioso, al tiempo que le llenaba las entrañas con mi semen.

Caímos desfallecidos sobre la cama, y me dediqué a lamer la crema batida que aún salía del culo de Dean, mientras él se encargaba de gemir. Luego lo vestí lamiendo el sudor de su cuerpo, y él hizo lo mismo por mí.

"Parece que te has ganado media barra de chocolate", le sonreía a Dean.

"Ah, ya no la quiero. Yo tengo chocolate en mi maleta."

"¿Y dices que yo soy morboso? Acabas de inventar una excusa sólo para tener sexo conmigo."

"¿Algún problema, Sammy? Deberías sentirte feliz de ser mi amante, además no deberías decirme nada, que con ese cuerpo tan delicioso que tienes y esa cara tan inocente, violarte cada noche no debería ser un pecado."

"Tú eres el que me hace pecar."

Dean me abrazó con fuerza, y yo hice lo mismo sintiendo su espalda ancha entre mis manos. Sus pectorales duros chocaban contra los míos.

"Siempre serás mío, Sammy, y por eso te amo."

"Yo también te amo, De."

Y nos fundimos los dos en un beso lleno de caricias calientes. Esa noche la daríamos más usos la crema batida que sobraba en el tubo.


	10. Los Celos de Sam Winchester

**Los Celos de Sam Winchester**

Tengo que decir que uno de los momentos de la semana que más me gustan es cuando Dean decide es un buen momento para lavar el Impala. Entonces lo veo cambiarse para vestir con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. En su mano tiene una cubeta de color azul llena de agua, y una esponja amarilla flota en ella. Tan sólo toma una mirada de él para que me derrita y me deje saber que me desea con locura, y que no puede ocultar la lujuria que yo le provoco.

"Tal vez esté toda la mañana bañando a mi bebé, así que si quiere moverte a cualquier parte de este pueblo miserable vas a tener que caminar, Sammy."

"No te preocupes, De, que prefiero quedarme en el motel para hacer cosas más interesantes."

"¿Qué te propones?"

"Por el momento nada" sonrío pícaramente y lo veo partir.

Entones sólo me queda esperar algunos minutos para asomarme por la ventana y tener una de las mejores vistas del mundo. Esta el famoso Dean Winchester bajo el sol, con todo el cuerpo aperlado en su sudor delicioso mientras talla con fuerza la carrocería del Impala para que quede muy limpio. Hace calor, noto como se lleva la mano derecha a su frente para limpiar el sudor. Lo veo en cámara lenta como una película deliciosa que me excita y hace vibrar cada célula de mi cuerpo. Lo quiero, lo deseo. Necesito de su cuerpo poderoso poseyendo el mío. Sus gruesos labios rozando mi piel; mi boca sobre la suya.

En un momento determinado lo veo tan acalorado que necesita refrescarse. Toma la cubeta y dejar caer un poco de agua sobre su cuerpo para que húmedo, se pueda ver más excitante que nunca. Toma su camisa entre sus manos y en un despliegue impresionante de poder la rasga para mostrarme su torso bronceado, torneado y perfecto. Ya me es imposible aguantar el bulto que hace presión sobre mi pantalón. Quiero masturbarme pensando en él, en que puedo saborear su piel y él usa sus brazos poderosos para indicarme donde quiere que le dé placer. Saco mi pene del pantalón y empiezo a frotar mi mano derecha con él, y en medio de mi morbosa excitación dejo escapar el nombre de mi hermano mayor como un gemido ahogado.

He cometido un error, él me oye y de inmediato fija su vista en la ventana, donde ya no puedo esconderme tras la cortina porque mis intenciones son evidentes. Me pierdo de inmediato en su mirada de cachorrito triste. Con un movimiento de su mano me invita a salir del cuarto para ir a verlo. ¿Y qué es lo que me queda por hacer? Nunca he podido decirle que no, cada vez que sus labios se abren tengo que ceder ante sus encantos y saborear su aliento generalmente impregnado de cerveza. El es mío y yo soy de él para siempre, compartimos un secreto que nos hace únicos y deliciosos, amantes en lo íntimo y hermanos para el resto del mundo.

Abro la puerta de la habitación y empiezo a caminar hacia él. Cuando me encuentro lo suficientemente cerca me toma de la mano, me empuja contra el coche y acerca su boca a la mía.

"Así que mientras el hermano mayor sale para lavar el coche, el hermano menor se divierte con su lujuria. ¿No es así, Sammy?"

Su boca esta tan cerca de la mía que lo único que se me ocurre como respuesta es besarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior levemente al despegarme de él.

"Así que hoy el pequeño Sam Winchester anda de perra. ¿Soy yo el que te excita? ¿Son mis músculos y mi pene?"

"Todo lo que venga de ti es perfecto, De. Pero tengo que reconocer que en este momento tengo celos."

"¿De quién podrías tener celos? Te amo más que a nadie y todas las noches te doy tu buenas ración de leche, siempre y cuando tú me des de este culito tan rico que tienes."

"Del Impala, a veces lo tratas mejor que a mí. Además tiene la suerte de verte en esta condición tan seductora y sexy mientras lo tallas y lo bañas. Le prestas más atención que mí."

Mi hermano suelta una carcajada y de repente me da un lengüetazo en la mejilla.

"No te sientas celoso, no se me olvida que tú también eres mi bebé y necesitas de cuidados especiales que sólo un macho como yo te puede dar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Por eso te estabas masturbando en la habitación? Dímelo, Sammy, me encanta oír tu voz cuando te sometes a mi cuerpo."

"Quiero que me trates como al Impala, quiero ser tu bebé. Déjame lamer tu cuerpo. Quiero que me hagas tuyo, De. Quiero ser tu Sammy hoy y para siempre."

Dean me besa mientras acaricia mi pecho.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?", pregunta de repente.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tú ya eres mi Sammy, siempre lo has sido y voy tener que penetrarte sólo para recordártelo."

Lo tomo de la mano con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios.

"Entonces vamos de regreso a la habitación para ensuciarnos juntos en la cama."

"No, Sammy, si quieres recibir el mismo trato del coche porque te sientes celoso de él, entonces lo haremos aquí afuera. Al aire libre."

"¿Y que pasará si nos ven?", le pregunto asustado.

"Quiero que nos vean mientras te hago mío, quiero que todos se enteren que Dean Winchester le está recordando a su Sammy quién es el manda en la familia."

Sin decir nada más, veo que Dean toma la esponja amarilla, la sumerge en el agua jabonosa y empieza a frotarla contra mi camisa como si yo mismo fuera un coche. Yo bajo mi cabeza para hundir mi boca en su hombro y empiezo a besarlo mordisqueándolo un poco, saboreando la piel de mi hermano que empezaba sudar otra vez bajos los rayos del sol.

"¿Así es como lo querías, Sammy?"

"Sí, así. Por favor no pares.

Dean acerca su boca hace mi cuello y empieza a lamer si control, quiere hacerme suyo y yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo.

"¿Quieres darle celos al Impala, bebé?"

Yo asiento con fuerza.

"Vamos, quiero que lo digas Sammy. Me excita oír tu voz cuando me lo pides."

"Quiero que me uses para darle celos a tu coche y a todos los que nos estén viendo. Quiero que sepan que eres tú el que me hace vibrar y gemir, que tu cuerpo musculoso es sólo para mí y nadie más puede tenerlo."

"Tú también eres solamente mío. El único nombre que puedes gemir es el mío, y el único roce que puede hacer que tu pene se erecte."

"Sólo tu roce, De, tan sólo tu roce", gimo yo de regreso.

Dean me da la vuelta la fuerza y me suelta una nalgada con la cual refuerza su autoridad sobre mí. Con hábil destreza me libera del pantalón y se encarga de bajar mi ropa interior. Entonces empieza a darme nalgadas y a tallar mi trasero con la esponja.

"Así, bebé, así es como quedarás más limpio."

"Penétrame, De. Es lo que estoy esperando.

"Calma, Sammy, quiero que todos los que nos están espiando desde sus cuartos nos vean bien antes de empezar la verdadera acción."

Siento que Dean empieza a dilatarme mientras sigue con su juegos de nalgadas. Yo, apoyado sobre el coche, sólo espero a que llegue el momento que tanto he esperado, pero a mi hermano mayor le gusta hacerme sufrir cuando lo estoy esperando. Lo disfruta. Lo hace porque cree que cuando llegue el momento de la penetración, lo gozaré aún más. Quizás tenga razón, quizás ser el hermano mayor y el más experimentado le de la razón como pocas veces en la vida.

"Estás listo para lo que te tengo preparado."

"Sí, De, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Por favor, ya no me hagas esperar más."

Dean me toma de la pelvis y apunta la punta de su pene a la entrada de mi culo, como la flecha que un guerrero fuerte está por para atravesar a su víctima. Entonces empieza a empujar hasta que me llena por completo de su ser y yo me siento realizado. Soy suyo, me abraza con sus brazos fuertes y masajea mis pectorales. Besa mi cuello mientras su cuerpo entero se concentra en un movimiento metisaca rítmico que lleva oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

"Te voy a ayudar a terminar lo que por mí empezaste", me dice al recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pene y empieza a masturbarme.

Todo el cuerpo de mi hermano esta concentrado en envolverme en placer, y por eso soy yo el que se corre primero llenando la pintura negra del Impala con mi propio semen. Aún está por terminar con lo que estaba haciendo. Empuja mi espalda para dar su estocada final y llenarme con su propia leche. Entonces sale de mi cuerpo con otra nalgada.

"Eso es todo para ti. ¿Aún tiene celos del coche, bebé?"

"Nunca, De, jamás. Me encanta cuando me haces tuyo."

"Sólo no te vayas a embarazar con lo que te acabo de hacer. ¿Verdad que no lo vas a hacer?", se burla Dean.

Yo respondo con un golpe en el pecho. Me toma de la muñeca y me lleva hasta él para besarme y dominarme sólo con su lengua.

"Perra", gime casi en un susurro.

"Idiota", le respondo divertido.

"Ahora tú vas a terminar de lavar a mi bebé mientras yo regreso al cuarto de motel a tomarme una cerveza fría. Y no quiero rastros de tu semen en mi puerta."

Dean me da una última nalgada y lo ve partir. Yo me subo los pantalones para lavar el coche, cuando siento que una mirada lujuriosa se posa sobre mi, me vuelvo hacia la ventana de nuestra habitación y veo que Dean está asomado masturbándose. Entonces le hago una seña para que se acerque. Así es como la diversión vuelve a comenzar.


	11. Mientras Papá Duerme, Gózame Rico

Mientras Papá Duerme, Gózame Rico

**Mientras Papá Duerme, Gózame Rico**

Había sido un día muy largo para todos, los tres Winchester habíamos luchados contra un montón de espíritus que amenazaban con destruir un pueblo pequeño, y fue gracias a la estrategia planeada por papá que pudimos derrotarlos a todos, mandarlos de regreso al más allá y triunfar en nuestra misión. Por supuesto eso significó que después nos llevó a cenar a un buen restaurante (que pagó con una de sus tarjetas de crédito que había obtenido en su último fraude bancario) para celebrar. Después de eso regresamos al motel en el que nos habíamos registrado.

"Duerman bien, que mañana temprano tenemos que partir por la carretera al norte. Hay evidencia de algunos ataques de Wendigo y voy a necesitar de su ayuda", nos ordenó antes de entrar en su habitación.

"Sí, señor", respondimos Dean y yo al mismo tiempo.

Y abrimos la puerta para encontramos una cama matrimonial a la mitad de aquel cuarto. Dean gruñó.

"Otra vez se equivocaron en la administración, y nos dieron una cama en lugar de dos. Tenemos que arregarlo, Sammy."

"Soy Sam… ¿Y para que armar un escándalo? Casi todas las habitaciones están llenas por esos cazafantasmas que venían a investigar los espíritus que destruimos. Además papá dijo que teníamos que dormir temprano para irnos mañana."

"Está bien, si tú lo dices" refunfuñó Dean.

"Pero ahora que lo pienso, podemos aprovechar la cama para hacer algunas travesuras."

"Calma, Sammy, no se te puede olvidar que papá duerme en el cuarto de alado y que tan sólo eres un adolescente y ya quieres follar como los hombres."

"Él estará dormido, De."

"¿Eso qué tiene ver?"

Me acerqué a él jugando con el collar que llevaba al cuello, nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para transmitirle mi lujuria. Sus cuerpo era como electricidad pura que se aferraba a mí, sus labios se acercaron a los míos para rozarlos antes de entregarse a ellos con pasión. Su lengua tocó la mía antes de entrelazarse en un acto íntimo que nos gustaba a los dos.

"De…" susurré en un gemido de placer.

"¿Qué quieres, Sammy? Pídeme lo que quieras que estoy en humor de complacer tus cochinadas."

"Mientras papá duerme, gózame rico."

Dean soltó una risotada, lo que me obligó a empujarlo dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

"Dean, nos pueden oír. Hay que quedarnos callados si no queremos que papá empiece a sospechar de nosotros."

"¿Qué va a sospechar? Solamente fue una risa mía. Se acaba de meter a la habitación de alado, dudo mucho que esté dormido. Si no nos ha descubierto hasta hoy, esta noche no lo hará. Además tu fuiste el que me sedujo allá afuera. No querías que te hiciera gozar."

"Sí, De, quiero que lo hagas."

"Pues pídemelo, que me gusta oírlo de ti."

"Quiero que me lo hagas", le gemí al abrazarlo.

"Se pueden hacer muchas cosas, Sammy, bañarme frente a ti, masturbarte, tratarte como mi niño de cinco años y contarte un cuentito erótico antes de dormir. Me parece que vas a tener que ser más específico."

"Quiero que me hagas tuyo, De. Ya lo dijiste, esta noche es para follar como los hombres. Los Winchester somos machos y así es como nos gusta comportarnos en la cama."

"Así me gusta campeón, me encanta cuando esas palabras salen de tu boca", exclamó Dean al empezar a desabotonar mi camisa.

Siempre un botón detrás de otro, pero con una lentitud que me agobiaba. Quería que me arrancara la ropa, que su boca se aferrara a mi pecho y probara cada partícula de sudor. De nuevo sólo hubo una sonrisa lujuriosa de su parte, así que me entregué a su toque experto. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y siempre había dejado que el tomara control de la situación. Cuando dejó caer mi camisa, lo tomé del cuello de su chamarra para llevarlo hasta mi boca. Quería probar sus labios, hasta saborear cada fibra de su aliento.

"Ya no lo soporto, De, necesito que me penetres. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí y quiero que me hagas gemir tu nombre del placer que me provocas."

"¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Sammy? Las buenas cosas toman tiempo, y cuando estés desnudo entres mis brazos disfrutarás de mi cuerpo, y yo gozaré con el tuyo."

De verdad que no soportaba más, debía tenerlo. Tomando a Dean desprevenido, le quité la chamarra y luego intenté sacarle su playera. Él se dejó, pero en cuanto tuve una vista de su pecho desnudo.

"No hagas, eso, campeón. Yo tengo mi tiempo, y si me sacas de él me voy a enojar y voy a tener que castigarte. No quieres eso ¿Verdad, Sammy?"

"Mientras me penetres, no me importa lo que hagas."

Estas últimas palabras parecieron calmarlo, y de nuevo nos entregamos a un juego de caricias, en donde su boca estaba concentrada en lamer cada una de las células de mi piel, mientras yo acariciaba su crecientes pectorales.

"De, el entrenamiento de papá te está poniendo fuerte. Ahora estás más duro."

Tomó mi mano, y la llevó delicadamente hasta sus pantalones. Rocé su ombligo y me llevó mucho más abajo hasta tocar su pene erecto. Aquel miembro caliente que ya empezaba soltar su líquido preseminal en la punta.

"Te equivocas, Samantha, eres tú el que me pone duro. ¿Te gustan los hombres duros?"

"Me encantan, De."

"¿Quieres probar uno de verdad?"

"Ahora mismo."

"Entonces quítate esos pantalones, y esos bóxers porque esta noche vas a gozar como una perra."

Esas últimas palabras eran justo lo que estaba esperando. Como un niño que está a punto de recibir su regalo de navidad, me quité los pantalones lo más rápido que pude, y también me deshice de mi ropa interior. De un brinco quedé sobre la cama en cuatro patas esperando a que llegara Dean. Supe que estaba detrás de mí en cuanto sentí la primera nalgada.

"Dilo otra vez, Sammy, que me alimento de cada palabra sucia que sale de tu boca."

"Mientras papá duerme, gózame rico", exclamé lamiendo mis labios.

"Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar", respondió al meter el primer dedo en mi culo, lleno con la crema que había comprado aquella mañana, a escondidas de papá.

Sentir como me dilataba era una experiencia única que nunca he podido olvidar, ni comprar sin importar con cuantos otros hombres me acueste. Porque mi cuerpo vibra al sentir su toque, al hacerme vulnerable a su poderosa masculinidad. Yo lo dejó simplemente porque no puedo evitar pensar que soy suyo, desde el momento en que lo seduje para que me robara la virginidad. Cada vez que me dilata sé que hay sentimiento que se agolpan dentro de él, y que sólo pueden liberarse con un orgasmo. Cuando el considera que me encuentro listo, siento la punta de su pene a la entrada de mi culo, dispuesto a atravesar mi cuerpo para expresar el amor que siente por mí. Para algunos puede ser un acto sucio y lujurioso, pero cuando todo ese tubo de carne entra dentro de mí, estoy seguro que Dean me ama más que a nadie en el mundo. Es cuando de verdad soy su Sammy, y él mi Dean. Su trabajo era protegerme y era justo lo que estaba haciendo al amarme.

El movimiento de vaivén de su pelvis contra mi trasero era inconfundible, típico de Dean al querer mostrar su fuera sobre mí. Su piel chocaba contra la mía. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los míos. Levanté la parte superior de mi cuerpo, para que me abrazara, e intentáramos besarnos. Estábamos juntos, siempre habríamos de estarlo. Yo había nacido para estar con él, y él había nacido para besarme con pasión. Estábamos juntos, y eso era lo importante.

Sentí sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a mi pecho, hasta lastimarme, y al vibrar su cuerpo derramó toda su leche en mi interior.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, y empecé a acariciar su pecho lleno de sudor. Tan delicioso, cada gota tenía que ser mía y por ello empecé a leer.

"Calma, campeón, tienes toda la noche para lamer todo mi cuerpo, pero en este momento quiero hacer algo más."

"¿De que hablas, Dean?"

"Que no me parece justo que esta noche yo sea el único que disfruta."

No tuve que esperar a que se explicara más, pues de inmediato engulló mi pene y empezó a lamerlo. Era algo que no había esperado, y cada vez que su lengua tocaba mi miembro erecto, yo sentía una oleada de placer intenso que no podía soportar. Todo quedaba reducido a gemidos incontrolables, que inevitablemente terminarían en mi orgasmo.

Una vez que Dean hubo tragado mi semen, acercó sus labios a los míos para que pudiera probar mi propio sabor. Después de eso, Dean me permitió seguir lamiendo su cuerpo. En algún punto de la noche nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados desnudos entre las sábanas húmedas.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano, nos bañamos juntos y estuvimos listos para el momento que papá había elegido para partir.

"¿Tuvieron una buena noche?"

Dean y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice.

"La mejor, señor", contestó mi hermano.

Por un momento me pareció que papá sabía lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior y ¿Quieren saber algo? No me importa, amo a Dean con todas mis fuerzas y estoy dispuesto a luchar contra todo el infierno sólo para estar a su lado.


	12. Provocación Caliente

**Provocación Caliente**

Generalmente cuando hacemos un gran trabajo en cierto pueblo, Dean cree que es necesario alejarnos lo más posible de ahí para guardar las apariencias. No queremos que la policía o el FBI averigüe donde estamos y nos arreste. Tenemos que ser muy precavidos con eso. Es por esto que cuando hacemos algún trabajo que llame mucho la atención ya sé que vamos a pasar muchas horas en carretera mientras encontramos al siguiente demonio, monstruo, ente o lo que aparezca en nuestro camino.

En una de esas tantas pasadas por una carretera, yo empecé a aburrirme de ver siempre el mismo paisaje. No había más que árboles, líneas de tensión y ocasionalmente algunas casas. De fondo oía algunas de las cintas de Dean con su rock pesado, mientras él cantaba todas las canciones. De verdad estaba harto de estar sentado, sin nada que hacer. Con mucho cuidado deslicé mi mano izquierda hasta el pantalón de mi hermano y lentamente empecé a acariciar su muslo. De inmediato recibí un manotazo de su parte.

"Compórtate, Samantha, estoy manejando", me aclaró sin quitarle los ojos al camino.

Por supuesto yo tengo todo el carácter de un Winchester y no me iba a rendir solamente porque él me había rechazado. Intenté con mi plan una segunda vez, pero en lugar de tratar de tocar su pierna fui por algo más atrevido. Mi mano fue a dar directamente a su paquete, y al palparlo me di cuenta como mi hermano mayor se excitaba con mi tacto. Su pene reaccionaba. Sin mirarme, retiró mi mano de su pantalón.

"No me distraigas cuando estoy manejando a mi bebé, que si algo le llegara a pasar no sabes de lo que soy capaz."

Solté una risita ante la mención del Impala y quise seguir tratando con mi plan de excitar a mi hermano. Si se resistía ante mi tacto, y con mucho esfuerzo porque vi en su rostro cuando le costaba rechazarme, tenía otros métodos bajo la manga para que jugueteara un poco conmigo.

"De…" dejé escapar su nombre como un gemido sensual, sabiendo que eso haría que me prestara atención.

"Mmmmm…", respondió él sin mucho interés.

"Estoy tan aburrido y tú estás muy concentrado en manejar. Si tienes que llegar al próximo pueblo antes de cierta hora, entonces voy a tener que encontrar otra forma de entretenerme."

"Cómo quieras", dijo como si quisiera convencerme de su poco interés.

"Entonces voy a tener que encargarme del fuego que crece en mi pantalón de una manera divertida. Ya que tengo que divertirme sólo y no hay otro hombre cerca que quiera jugar conmigo."

"Así es, Sammy… no hay otro hombre cerca", las palabras de Dean de verdad evidenciaban su excitación, pero se controlaba o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo.

Sin quitarle mirada a Dean, dejé que mi lengua tocara lentamente mi labio inferior como si fuera él haciéndolo. Poco a poco desabotoné mi camisa hasta que mi pecho atlético quedó a la vida. Acaricié mis pezones imaginándome que era él, siempre él. Me gustaba fantasear que era Dean a punto de hacerme al amor.

Abrí mi pantalón y bajé el cierre. Mi pene quedó al aire tal y cómo yo lo había buscado. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi boca para empaparla con mi saliva, imaginando que eran los dedos de Dean los que entraban a mi boca, y por eso los succioné como si fuera un bebé con su chupón 'especial'.

"No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Sam."

Prefería no contestarse y seguir navegando en mi mundo de fantasía erótica. Con esa misma mano empecé a masturbarme repitiendo el nombre de mi hermano repetidas veces. Él era el causante de mi excitación, y de mi masturbación. ¡Cómo lo necesitaba en ese momento!

El impala se desvió de la carretera y entró a una parte del bosque que pasábamos. De inmediato se detuvo y Dean se volvió para verme a los ojos. Su mirada brillaba con lujuria, y sólo quise unirme a esos labios gruesos para ser suyo.

"¡Diablos! No podías resistirte con este semental a tu lado ¿verdad? ¡Asiento Trasero, ahora!"

"Justo las palabras que necesitaba oír."

"¡Ahora!", repitió Dean, y no tuve más opción que obedecer.

Yo me pasé primero al asiento de atrás de tal forma que quedara recostado sobre mi espada, y Dean quedara encima de mi cuerpo. De inmediato su boca se unió a la mía para dominarla, mis brazos quedaron inmovilizados con sus manos y en ese momento supe que había perdido control de la situación. Ahora era mi hermano mayor el que mandaba, o más bien sus locos instintos lujuriosos que no podía controlar. Su deseo era insaciable y sólo yo tenía el secreto para calmarlo, al menos por un tiempo. Cuando su lengua me penetraba para explorar mi boca, yo sabía que necesitaba de mí tanto como yo requería de su presencia para vivir. Cuando liberó mis manos, yo aproveche para masajear su espalda mientras él empezaba a lamer mi barbilla, mi cuello y bajaba hasta mi pecho.

"No pares, De… tú sabes exactamente lo que me gusta."

"Y tú sabes exactamente lo que necesito, un descanso de tanto manejar."

Se lengua aprisionaba mis tetillas y su boca intenta succionarlas como si fueran los senos de las mujeres que él siempre seducía en los bares. Pero ellas no tenían algo de lo que yo gozaba cada vez que podía, el ardiente y obsesivo amor de Dean.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el placer. Sin darme cuenta él ya había llegado a mi pene y lo engullía con gusto. Su boca caliente rodeaba el miembro para succionarlo, lamerlo y disfrutarlo. Sus manos estaban ocupadas en acariciar mi torso.

"Lo quiero ahora, Dean."

"¿Qué cosa, Vaquero?"

"Tú sabes, quiero que me lo des ahora. "

"Sabes que me gusta oírlo", canturreó Dean.

"Quiero que me llenes con tu hombrìa, quiero que me hagas tuyo y me penetres. ¡Quiero sentir como tu pene entra en mí! ¡Márcame! ¡Hazme tuyo!"

Dean soltó una risotada.

"Ya eres mío, siempre lo fuiste. Porque nos deshacemos bien de estos pantalones para que estés más cómodo. Además me gustas más así."

"Yo también te quiero sin ropa."

"Calma, Sammy, que hay tiempo para todo", respondió él mientras se deshacía de su chamarra de cuero y de su playera blanca ajustada. Yo tomé su collar y lo usé para atraer a Dean hacia mí, esperaba volver a encontrarme con sus labios gruesos que me volvían locos y de los cuáles no podía escapar. Eran mi obsesión y mi droga, necesitaba de ellos en cualquier momento y tenía que tomarlos, o más bien besarlos. Sentir como nuestras lenguas se encontraban y batallaban.

""¿Excitado por esto?"preguntó Dean agarrándose el paquete que crecía en su pantalón.

"No esperes más Dean, no lo soporto. ¡Te necesito!"

"Sabes que sí, hermanito. Es el efecto que provoco en todos los hombres. ¡Soy tan caliente!"

"Tú me pones caliente ¡Penétrame!" le gemí.

Dean volvió a reír.

"Calma, que tenemos tiempo para todo", respondió bajándose los pantalones y en ese momento me di que no tenía ropa interior y solamente arqueé mis cejas, "sabía que mi Sammy iba a querer un poco de acción tarde o temprano y por eso vine preparado para eso."

Con sus fuertes brazos me levantó y me pidió que me recostara sobre mi pecho, de forma que mi culito quedara expuesto ante él; entonces supe que obtendría exactamente lo que andaba buscando. Poco a poco empezó a prepararme para su penetración, como la crema que generalmente usaba estaba guardada en la cajuela, prefirió usar su propia saliva como lubricante y eso me excitó aún más. Primero me folló con un dedo, entraba y salía completo de mí; pero yo gemí que quería más. Como buen hermano, Dean cumplió mi petición y empezó a hacer lo mismo con dos dedos y luego con tres.

"Si sigo podría meter mi puño completo aquí, pero supongo que intentaremos eso otro día. Por hoy simplemente intentaremos algo tradicional, como someter al pequeño Sammy a mis perversiones."

Dean tomó su gran pene con las dos manos, y lo puso a la entrada de mi culo. Ahí empezó a empujar con un largo gemido de placer, mientras yo soltaba un grito de dolor y me aferraba las vestiduras del Impala. Era como si su miembro caliente me atravesara por completo y en medio de ese dolor sentía oleadas de placer que invadían mi pelvis y llegaban por todo mi cuerpo. Tantos diferentes sentimientos en un solo momento eran algo común cuando se trataba de Dean. Él era tan macho, tan experto en las artes amatorias, que no podía evitar derretirme entre sus caricias mientras me penetraba. El erotismo de sus gemidos eran especiales y provocaban que yo me excitara mucho más. Sus grandes músculos llenos de sudor se contraían cada vez que entraba en mi cuerpo, y por supuesto los míos también.

Era tanta la excitación del momento que no sé cuánto tiempo tardo den llegar al orgasmo, pero ciertamente me hubiera gustado que durara mucho más."

Sin salir de mi culo, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío.

"Te amo, Sam. No sé que haría sin ti."

"Yo también te amo, Dean."

Cerré los ojos por un momento para disfrutar de su delicioso aliento tan cerca de mí. Si tan sólo pudiera tener otro beso de él, si tan sólo…

"¡Sammy, deja de jugar con ese dildo!"

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que todo había sido una fantasía. Me había dejado llevar por loca obsesión sexual y lujuriosa que siento por Dean. Yo me había desnudado, me había masturbado y después había sacado el dildo favorito de Dean de la guantera. Lo había introducido en mi culo gimiendo el nombre de mi hermano y por supuesto había tenido un orgasmo que había llenado de mi semen el tablero.

Jadeando, me volví para ver a mi hermano.

"Dean… es sólo que… yo… me excita tenerte ahí alado."

"Lo sé, Samantha, soy todo un semental, pero te vas a tener que aguantar las ganas hasta llegar al motel. La última vez que lo hicimos la mitad de la carretera nos descubrió un policía y tuve que darle una mamada para que nos dejara libres."

"¡Pero estoy tan excitado!", repliqué.

Y en ese momento Dean giró el volante a la derecha y entramos al estacionamiento del motel. Habíamos llegado y nos esperaba una noche de mucha diversión.


	13. Los Celos de Dean Winchester

**Los Celos de Dean Winchester**

Esta es una historia de cuando yo aún iba a la secundaria, viajábamos con papá por todo el país. Nos quedábamos en algún motel, cubríamos todas las entradas con sal para evitar la entrada de algún demonio y nos quedábamos en la población hasta que la amenaza sobrenatural estuviera eliminada. Por supuesto eso significaba que teníamos que irnos a cualquier otro lugar y me tendría que inscribir en otra escuela. Eso no me gustaba para nada y, significaba que mi educación fuera tan irregular que tenía que aprender todo por mí mismo (primero por libro y más tarde lo haría por Internet).

Como decía esta historia se lleva a cabo cuando yo iba en secundaria, y Dean y yo llevábamos ya algunos meses como novios; siempre follando a escondidas de papá (aunque si me lo preguntan siempre supo lo que sucedía entre sus hijos a puerta cerrada). Asistíamos a la escuela local y nos veíamos en el motel por las tardes; la razón por la que no nos veíamos hasta esa hora era que salíamos a diferentes horas, siempre yo más tarde que él. De todas maneras me esperaba religiosamente junto a la puerta para recibirme con un buen beso de mi Winchester favorito. Era lo que más me gustaba de llegar a la habitación, bueno eso y que la comida rápida ya estaba a la mesa.

Pero hubo un día en que uno de mis compañeros se acercó a mí después de clase y me pidió que le explicara lo que había expuesto el profesor ese mismo día en la clase de matemáticas. Por supuesto en ese entonces era un poco ingenuo y acepté con gusto ir con él a la biblioteca para repetir todos los temas, los números y cálculos. Todo ese tempo estuve emocionado porque más tarde podría decirle a Dean que al fin había conseguido un amigo, y fue esa la emoción que hizo que el tiempo pasara sinn que me diera cuenta. Cuatro horas después seguíamos en la biblioteca con un lápiz en la mano y una calculadora frente a nosotros; cuando de repente sentí un leve roce en mi mano. Me volví para ver a mi compañero y contemplé por primera vez esos grandes ojos verdes que tenía. Entonces me tomó de la nuca y me llevó hasta su boca forzando un beso.

"¡Sammy!", oí la voz grave de Dean, y no tuve más opción que empujar a mi compañero de clase.

"De, por favor déjame explicarte. ¡Esto no es lo que piensas!", intenté excusarme.

"Estoy todo preocupado porque no llegas a la hora de siempre, el pollo frito que te compré se estaba enfriando sobre la mesa y tuve miedo que te hubiera pasado algo, que te hubieras encontrado con uno de esos monstruos con lo que siempre lucha papá, y ¿Con qué me encuentro? Con que este niñato le está metiendo la lengua a mi hermanito hasta la garganta."

"Te lo pido, déjame explicarme", volví a insistir.

"Dale gracias a Dios que no llamé a papá cuando vi que no llegabas, pudo haber sido quién te encontrara con este estupidito."

Mi compañero de clases se levantó para encarar a Dean.

"Si él quiere estar conmigo, ni tú ni nadie lo podrá impedir. El amor rompe cualquier obst…"

Ni siquiera acabó de decir su frase cuando Dean ya lo había golpeado en la mandíbula y mi compañero de clases había caído inconciente junto a su silla.

"En serio, Samantha, ¿Cómo crees que este niñato cursi puede superarme? Ahora vamos de regreso al motel que tengo que recordarte quién es tu hombre, o al menos un verdadero hombre y no esta princesa que te besaba."

"Dean, te pido que por favor me dejes explicártelo todo", insistí por tercera vez en vano, los locos celos de mi hermano había tomado el control y no desaparecerían hasta que hubiera demostrado su hombría conmigo.

Apretó su puño con fuerza en mi muñeca derecha, y me arrastró por toda la biblioteca, el patio de la escuela y hasta el Imapala que recién había recibido de papá. Entramos y en silencio me llevó de regreso al hotel. Entonces volvería iniciar su ritual cavernícola. Abrió la puerta del coche, me tomó de la muñeca de la misma forma que antes, y me arrastró hasta nuestra habitación del motel. Ya dentro me empujó contra la pared con fuerza, y acercó su boca a la mía. No como mi compañero de clases que lo hizo de forma lenta y delicada, sino con fuerza y lujuria. Dean parecía querer devorarme, dejaba que su lengua entrara en mí y tomara el control.

"Eres mía, nena, sólo mía" susurró en un gemido excitante.

"Por favor, no es lo que tú piensas", insistía yo de terco.

"No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo te vi besando a otro hombre. Y sabes que es lo peor, esta boquita es sólo mía. Anda, dilo despacio, quiero oírlo de tus labios."

"Mi boquita es sólo tuya" repetí y Dean esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

"Muy bien, me gusta cuando sabes reconocerlo. Ahora tenemos que seguir trabajando para que recuerdes muy bien quién es el dueño de tu cuerpo."

Tomó el cuello de mi camisa y la abrió, los botones saltaron mientras la tela cedía antes su fuerza. Era evidente que había estado ganando músculo con el entrenamiento de papá.

Mi pecho quedó desnudo ante él, y esto lo aprovechó para apretar mis pectorales con fuerza como si fueran senos. Entonces acercó su boca a ellos y empezó a succionarlos. No pude evitar sino dejarlo hacer todo eso y disfrutar del placer que me estaba dando mi hermano. Con lamidas suaves, sentí como su lengua caliente se restregaba contra mi piel humedeciéndola con su esencia, bajó hasta mi ombligo y ahí me hizo gemir más fuerte que antes. Llevó sus manos hasta mi pantalón para abrirlo, y bajarlo de un tirón. Se encontró con mis bóxers e hizo lo mismo. Mi pene saltó erecto hacia su rostro.

"Esto también es mío, y tengo que recordarle que sólo puede erectarse conmigo. Con ningún otro hombre o mujer."

"Hazlo, De… que te recuerde siempre."

La boca caliente engullió mi miembro y sentí como su lengua lo envolvía. Era un placer indescriptible cuando se concentraba en lamer sólo la punta, como si se tratas de su paleta favorita, y ciertamente lo era. Mi pene era siempre su dulce para lamer y disfrutar, para hacerme gozar. Eran oleadas de placer lo que sentí a lo largo de mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar acariciar mi pecho y dejarme llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Cerré los ojos y gemí lo más fuerte que pude el nombre de Dean una, dos… mil veces o lo que durase esa exquisita mamada que me estaba dando. En uno de los mayores orgasmos de mi vida, no pude evitar soltar mi semen en su boca el cual Dean tragó sin problemas.

"¿Ves que tu pene reacciona ante mí? Sabe muy bien quién es su dueño", esbozó una sonrisa al levantarse.

"Sí, lo sabe muy bien", le contesté antes de colgar mis brazos de sus hombros y entregarme a s boca experta.

Entonces me dio la vuelta a la fuerza y sentí una nalgada. Me estaba excitando otra vez.

"Ahora me toca recordarle a tu culo que yo soy tu único hombre y por eso puedo tomarlo cuando quiera."

"Cuando tu quieras", contesté.

"Así es, Sammy, me da gusto que sepas reconocerlo. Lo puedo tomar cuando yo quiera. Ahora voy a ir al baño por mi crema de manos para prepararte para mi hombría."

"De…" gemí.

"¿Qué pasó, vaquero?" respondió camino al baño.

"Te quiero desnudo como yo, me gusta tu cuerpo y quiero verlo antes de que me penetres."

Dean soltó una carcajada al volver con la crema de manos.

"No, Sammy, como estoy para recordarte que yo soy tu hombre, entonces tengo que estar vestido como tal, con toda mi ropa y mi chamarra de cuero."

"Pero, Dean…" intenté protestar, y sólo recibí una nalgada.

"Como si no te gustara que te follara con mi chamarra de cuero ¿Verdad, morbosito? ¿No te gustaría que ese amiguito tuyo te lo hiciera en la cama con mi chamarra de cuero? Pues cuando termine contigo hoy sólo te podrás llenar conmigo. No habrá más hombres para ti que yo."

Sin nada más que decir, y con mi cuerpo junto a la pared, empezó a dilatar mi culo lentamente, masajeando la entrada con sus dedos. Al terminar de hacer eso, me tomó de la mano, me llevó hasta la cama y me recostó boca arriba. Me levantó de las rodillas hasta sus hombros de manera que mi culo quedara expuesto ante él. Dean se bajó los pantalones tan sólo lo mínimo para que su pene erecto y venoso estuviera expuesto, lo colocó en mi trasero y empujó con fuerza. El dolor de la penetración pareció que me iba a partir en dos pues, a diferencia de otras veces, sentí que estaba mal dilatado y su pene entraba más a la fuerza. Por supuesto no puedo ignorar que, como siempre, todo venía mezclado con una sensación de placer que no puedo describir.

Me encantaba la forma en como se veía el cuerpo vestido de Dean mientras me penetraba. Su chamarra de cuero heredaba el movimiento de vaivén de mi hermano, y su rostro empezaba apelarse en sudor. Hubo un momento en que me tomó de los tobillos y lo usó para acariciar sus pectorales, a través de la ropa, con mis pies. Después de mucho tiempo sentí que su pene hizo movimientos circulares en mi interior, vibró y soltó trallazos de leche caliente en mi interior que me dejaron satisfecho.

Salió de mi cuerpo y se dejó caer a mi lado. Su cuerpo aún vibraba con la excitación que le provocaba.

"¿Has aprendido tu lección, Sammy?", preguntó Dean entre jadeos de cansancio.

"Si, De", contesté con mi voz infantil que tanto le gustaba.

"¿No volverás a besar a otro hombre que no sea yo?"

"Nunca jamás, esta boca es sólo para ti."

Dean esbozó una sonrisa, complacido por mis palabras.

"Entonces sólo queda que te des un baño, te saques todo ese sudor que tienes en tu cuerpecito desnudo, y cuando salgas te estará esperando una cena caliente en la mesa."

"¿Puede ser pollo frito?" preguntó excitado.

"Todo el que quieras", respondió al darme un beso en la frente.

Y mientras mi Dean siga teniendo esos deliciosos arranques de locura, esos celos dignos de un macho Winchester, supongo que me seguirá gustando viajar con él a todos lados y provocarlo. Después de todo ya sé que tengo un pedazo de hombre esperando para recordarme quién es mi dueño. Sólo él y nadie más.


	14. Lo que Usted Diga, Doctor

**Lo Que Usted Diga, Doctor**

Había sido una batalla difícil, pero al final habíamos triunfado. Todo el esfuerzo había dado fruto, pero no sin consecuencias Yo me encontraba mal herido, dejado sobre un tapete viejo como un guiñapo viejo, con heridas sangrantes a los largo del cuerpo y una respiración jadeante. Quise levantarme, pero me fue muy difícil, sentí como si el peso de la cabeza fuera tanto que la fuerza de la gravedad que me regresaba inevitablemente al suelo. No oía a Dean cerca y tuve miedo que algo le hubiera pasado, que no hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla o que hubiera abandonado el lugar sin mí, pero el no haría eso ¿O sí? No se iría de una lugar de batalla sin su Sammy ¿Verdad que, no?

No me tomó mucho verlo, en cuestión de segundos se apareció frente a mí como la visión gloriosa de un salvador, su rostro estaba preocupado. Aunque repitió mi nombre varias veces, yo me quedé en silencio contemplando ese rostro inmaculado del que me había enamorado. Entonces sentí que sus labios cálidos se posaban sobre los míos para darme una infusión de su vida y de su pasión, su electricidad tan lujuriosa que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

Se retiró de mí y observó con una sonrisa que yo seguía vivo, que mi corazón latía y que pronto volvería a estar junto a él. De nuevo se volvió a inclinar sobre mi rostro y sentí como su mejilla se pegaba a la mía, que estaba húmeda de lágrimas.

"Estarás bien, Sammy. Pronto estarás a salvo", me susurró al oído, y un baño de confianza me sacudió por completo.

Ahí estaba mi protector, mi hermano mayor y mi amante. Listo para ayudarme y sacarme de aquella casona vieja, alejarme de la zona de batalla para curarme. Me levantó en sus brazos como si mi cuerpo no fuera más que un cadáver y a pasos lentos caminó por todo el escenario de ruina y desolación. Sus facciones llenas de sudor y mugre se veían más hermosas que nunca antes. Dean, mi salvador, se preocupaba por mí y yo le estaba muy agradecido. Pude ver que algunas lágrimas llenar sus ojos, aunque seguramente nunca lo admitiría.

Me llevó hasta el Imapala, y de ahí hasta el motel. Siguiendo el mismo ritual me cargó hasta la cama, donde me dejó caer como peso muerto.

"Pensé que habías muerto, Sammy. De verdad pensé que te había perdido."

"Nunca te dejaría, De" alcancé a decir en un susurro débil, "ni un millón de años. Tu y yo estamos juntos para siempre porque así es como lo quería papá y así es como debe de ser. Imbécil"

Dean intentó reír, pero fue evidente que aún estaba muy preocupado por mí.

"Si tú lo dices, perra."

Yo sonreí y dejé que me besara otra vez, que por una fracción de segundo me robara el aliento haciendo en mi boca lo que él quería. Estuviera o no en esa condición lamentable, siempre lo dejaba hacer lo que quería. Me dejó por tan sólo unos momentos, en los que sentí estaba sólo en el mundo y no iba a regresar, pero lo ví volver con una toalla mojada en sus manos. Con delicadeza empezó a tallarla contra mi rostro para limpiar la mugre y las heridas.

"Todo estará bien, sólo tienes que descansar y vas a ver que todo está bien. Yo te voy a cuidar, princesa."

"Lo que usted diga, doctor", respondí levemente arráncale una sonrisa.

"No es el momento para jugar con tus fantasías, Sammy. Tienes que descansar y reponerte."

"Me voy a reponer, pero tú sabes lo que me hace bien. Sólo tu tienes la medicina que puede curarme."

"Te ves muy mal y no quiero hacerte daño", respondió mi hermano mayor, y por el gesto de su rostro adiviné que decía la verdad.

"Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño, anda, dame todo lo que tienes que mi pobre cuerpo necesita de ti."

Dean cerró los ojos y soltó una lágrima.

"No empieces algo que no pueda detener."

"No quiero detenerte, De, quiero que lleguemos hasta el éxtasis. Esta noche nos lo merecemos."

Quizás fue esa última frase la que lo convenció, en verdad creo que fue eso, porque la sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Dejó caer la toalla y llevó sus manos al bulto que creía en su pantalón, Bajó el cierre y sacó su pene que empezaba a erectarse.

"Tenemos que tomarle la temperatura para saber si tiene fiebre o no. Soy el doctor y sé lo que le conviene, ahora abra grande."

Siguiendo sus órdenes abrí la boca lo más grande que pude y en cuanto su pene entro ahí, la cerré para disfrutar de su sabor único. Él gemía y yo me entregaba a darle ese placer que tanto quería.

"Hazlo, trátalo bien que es el mejor termómetro que tenemos en este hospital."

"Lo que usted diga, doctor", repetí y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

En cuestión de segundos, su pene alcanzó una proporción completa y entonces empezó la diversión para los dos mientras yo mamaba y él se dejaba llevar por esos momentos de placer. Aunque estaba débil logré hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, en que él me dio su leche caliente que sentí deslizar por mi garganta.

"Es tu medicina, Sammy, con ella podrás sentirte mejor. ¿Verdad que sabe muy bien?"

"Tiene su sabor, por eso es la medicina perfecta. Ahora creo que sigue otra parte muy importante del tratamiento. ¿No me vas a poner mi inyección?"

"Si eso es lo quieres, entonces eso es lo que vas a tener, princesa."

"Eso, dame todo lo que tienes vaquero."

Abrió mi pantalón y lo bajó un poco, tan sólo lo suficiente para lo que necesitaba volteó mi cuerpo con delicadeza y mi culo quedó expuesto ante él. Me dio una nalgada.

"Con esto si estarás mejor, Sammy."

Fue al baño y regresó con un bote de crema que usó para dilatarme bien. Entonces sentí que su cuerpo se colocaba encima del mío, que su pene hacia presión contra mi culo y cuando empezó a entrar en mi era como si todas las heridas de mi cuerpo se volvieran a abrir, como si el dolor y la agonía fueran insoportables, pero más allá de todo eso había un elemento de placer que no podía olvidar que estaba haciendo soportable el dolor, mientras mi hermano se aferraba a un frenesí que lo llevaría al orgasmo por segunda vez aquella noche.

Entonces se dejó caer sobre la cama y yo me abracé su cuerpo. El sudor se aperlaba en su rostro.

"Gracias, De, ahora me siento mejor."

"Shhh… mejor descansa que mañana temprano curaremos esas heridas de la forma tradicional."

Cerré los ojos y reposé mi cabeza en su pecho. Siempre que estuviera con él me sentiría seguro. Él, mi hermano mayor, salvador y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Médico de cabecera.


	15. Calentando a Dean

**Calentando a Dean**

La noche era fría, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban furiosamente contra la ventana mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en mi lectura del diario de papá. De repente las luces titilaban, no porque estuviera en presencia de un hecho sobrenatural, sino porque la tormenta era tal que las líneas de luz se golpeaban una contra la otra. Los vidrios estaban empañados, y no me permitían ver al exterior. A lo lejos un flash de luz me indicaba que un rayo había atravesado el firmamento, y después llegaba el sonido del trueno inevitable, para desgarrar la tranquilidad. ¿Dónde estaría Dean? Había salido dos horas antes en busca de la cena, con la promesa de que no tardaría, pero mi estómago ya hacía ruidos, y sólo esperaba que mi hermano mayor atravesara el umbral de la puerta para arrebatarle la comida y devorarla en la mesa. ¿Qué sería esa noche? Imaginé que serían esas hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban a Dean, la verdad es que no me importaba que fuera mientras lo pudiera comer.

En eso oí el motor del Impala fuera del cuarto, el movimiento del agua contra los neumáticos, oí que la puerta del coche se abría y se cerraba. Sí, era él… con la comida. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entonces vi que Dean entraba goteando con una bolsa de estraza goteando en la mano derecha. Temblaba de frío. Corrí hasta él, le di un beso en la mejilla y le arrebaté la comida… justo lo que había estado esperando. Desempaqué todo en la mesa y vi que en efecto eran las hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban a mi hermano mayor. Había también bolsas con papitas fritas, y dos refrescos. Desenvolví mi hamburguesa del estaño y le di la primera mordida; ese sabor tan delicioso inundó mi paladar de éxtasis, mi garganta de placer y mi estómago de gloria. Nada me podría hacer más feliz del mundo, pero había algo extraño en todo aquello: Dean no estaba cenando conmigo. Me volví hacia la puerta y me di cuenta que aún estaba ahí en la misma posición en que había entrado a la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, su piel lucía pálida. Me acerqué a él para tocar su frente.

"Dean, estás ardiendo en fiebre" exclamé preocupado y él sólo asintió levemente.

"No es nada, Sammy, no te preocupes. Nada que un poco de alcohol no pueda curar. Tengo algo en el coche, en cuanto se me descongelen las piernas iré a traer un poco."

"De ninguna manera, en el estado en el que estás si sales te vas a poner peor."

"No soy tan… princesa como tú", respondió Dean sacudiéndose de repente como en un escalofrío.

"No te hagas el macho, mañana vas a estar tan enfermo que no te vas a poder levantar de la cama. Mira, ven conmigo, a lo mejor si comes un poco…"

"No tengo hambre", tartamudeó Dean a causa del frío.

"Inténtalo, estoy seguro que la comida te hará s…"

"Dije que no tengo hambre, y no me vas a hacer comer Samantha."

Su piel estaba perdiendo color, sus dientes castañeaban con un ruido infernal. Parecía como si las articulaciones de su cuerpo se hubieran atrofiado tanto que era incapaz de moverse. Me apiadé de sus ojos de cachorrito triste que estaban todos llorosos. Mi pobre hermano mayor que siempre cuidaba de mí, necesitaba ahora de mis cuidados. Le sonreí, lo tomé de los hombres y llevé su rostro hasta tocar el mío. Ante el roce de nuestros labios hubo una chispa de energía que le dio vida a su lengua. Él estaba frío y yo caliente, los dos duros por el ejercicio y la excitación.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé lentamente hasta la cama, donde se sentó ahí con al mirada perdida. Fui al baño y regresé con una de las toallas. Dean temblaba como niño chiquito, incapaz de decir que se sentía mal por demostrar aún su autoridad sobre mí. Quería hacerse el fuerte y no le estaba saliendo.

"Todo está bien" le susurré al oído mientras le quitaba su chamarra de cuero y la arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Mis dedos se deslizaron hasta su abdomen, y toqué su piel fría, gélida, como si fuera mármol. En cierto modo de acordé de todas las descripciones que había leído de los vampiros. Poco a poco retiré la tela húmeda y la dejé caer junto a la cama, entonces pude ver su pecho duro y marcado. Empecé a acariciarlo lentamente para darle calor, lo masajeaba para excitarlo, acerqué mi boca a sus pectorales para lamerlos, y saborear el agua de lluvia impregnados a ellos. Levanté sus brazos para poder saborear el área preferida de mi hermano, sus axilas peludas. Empezó a gemir, pero sus gemidos eran débiles, casi como susurros que se perdían en la excitación del momento,

Me despegué de él, tomé la toalla y sequé su cabello mojado, su pecho, su abdomen, el agua que se deslizaba en sus brazos poderosos. Me volvió a ver con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y entonces pude acercarme a sus labios para besarlos y hacerlos míos, disfrutar de cada partícula que despedía su aliento; más Dean aún temblaba a pesar que la lujuria corría caliente por sus venas. Tomé parte de la colcha de nuestra cama matrimonial para cubrirlo, rodearlo, abrazarlo para que tuviera más calor, más yo sabía cómo hacer que mi hermanito se sintiera mejor. Lentamente empecé a desabotonar mi camisa, ante la mirada de mi hermano, que espero a que mi pecho estuviera libre de ropa para acercarse a besarlo. Sus labios fríos sobre mi ombligo hicieron que un escalofrío me estremecieran tan sólo por un segundo.

"Sé lo que tú necesitas, De, y estoy dispuesto a dártelo para que te sientas mejor. Tengo la medicina que te va a curar."

"Pues dámela"

Con una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro, coloqué mi mano en su pecho para empujarlo con suavidad y hacerle saber que debía recostarse. Dean dejó que su cabeza descansa en la almohada mientras yo me inclinaba para besarlo, para lamer sus barbilla, su cuello grueso, acariciar sus caderas suaves y firmes; disfrutar de la comisura entre sus pectorales, los cuadros que se formaba en su abdomen. Abrí su pantalón, bajé la cremallera y jalé los pantalones mojados, los bóxers húmedos y me encontré con su pene semirrecto.

"Esto te hará bien, al fin estarás tan caliente como siempre", le advertí a Dean.

Entonces engullí con gusto su miembro carnoso, que reaccionó al estar dentro mi boca. Me detuve del colchón para permitir que mi cabeza subiera y bajara, alcanzando su maravillosa larga y gruesa extensión que lo caracterizaba como un macho Winchester. Sentí como poco a poco su piel iba recuperando su color natural, la palidez desaparecía ante el broceado perfecto, los gemidos ya no se ahogaban en su garganta, sino que fluían libres a través del ambiente cargado de erotismo. La voz grave de mi hermano me pedía parara, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en oleadas de placer que sólo yo podía controlar. Gracias a mi mamada, Dean recuperaba su complexión de dios griego de la que me había enamorado en primer lugar, y eso me inspiró a seguir mamando. Al menos hasta que el punto de calor en el cuerpo de mi hermano llegó al borde, al éxtasis deseado que explotó orgásmico en mi boca, en forma de su semen delicioso.

Arrastré mi cuerpo hacia él hasta llegar a su rostro, para besarlo, o más bien para que él me besara con fuerza y con pasión. Sus manos fuertes hacían presión en mi nuca para que no me separara de él, mientras que las mías se encargaban de masajear sus fuertes pectorales.

"Aún tengo una sorpresa para ti, De. Vas a ver que esta noche va a ser muy especial para los dos."

"¿Y eso?", preguntó él con esa sonrisa deliciosa dibujada en sus labios gruesos.

"Te voy a penetrar para asegurarme que te quedes en calor por más tiempo."

"Sammmy, la verdad yo..", pero Dean no pudo seguir hablando por metí uno de mis dedos en su boca, y él lo empezó a chupar como si fuera un bebé.

"No discutas más, yo sé lo que te conviene."

"Lo que tú digas, gigantón", respondió al empujarme para que cayera del otro lado del colchón; ya libre se dio la vuelta para enseñarme el trasero.

Me bajé los pantalones, y también los bóxers; en pocas palabras quedé tan desnudo como él. Me senté en sus nalgas y empecé a acariciar su espalda dándole un masaje que lo hizo gemir otra vez.

"¿En verdad lo quieres?", le pregunté con voz melosa.

"Sí, necesito que me enseñes que también eres un hombre, un macho Winchester."

"Lo sabes lo que dices, hermano mayor, te voy a dar tan fuerte que mañana no vas a poder ni caminar."

"Eso está por verse", me retó Dean.

Fui al baño por una crema especial que había comprado Dean en un tienda de sexo, supuestamente era para ayudarnos a dilatarnos y tener mejores encuentros sexuales. Para mí habían sido puros cuentos del vendedor, pero habían convencido a mi hermano mayor, así que la habíamos comprado. En cuanto dejé caer la crema en el culo de Dean, la habitación se inundó con un delicioso olor a mango. Entonces metí el primer dedo y encontré que su culo estaba bien apretadito. Dean empezó a gemir de nuevo con fuerza, pero esta vez no había placer en su voz sino dolor y miedo. Sé que no le gustaba ser penetrado, pero lo hacía por complacerme.

Me tomó rato dilatarlo por completo y llenarlo con tres dedos míos, pero al fin logré mi cometido.

"¿Quieres que use un condón de los lubricados que te gustan tanto?", le pregunté, pero sólo escuché un gruñido como respuesta.

A mi hermano le urgía que lo estaba por suceder.

Coloqué mi pene en la entrada de su culo y poco a poco hice presión para que entrara la punta, y después todo el miembro.

"Maldito pene gordo de gigante que tienes", exclamó Dean soltando una lágrima de dolor.

"Como si te no gustara, De", respondí al darle una nalgada.

El volvió a gemir y empezó a mover su cuerpo para que la penetración le diera placer, y yo, por mi parte, me apoyaba en la cama para hacer subir y bajar mi pelvis, en un rítmico movimiento metisaca que me provocaba delirio. Era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo que el mundo entero se disolvía a mi alrededor. Nada más importaba que el acto que estaba realizando con mi hermano, la penetración no sólo física sino sentimental, los gemidos que se mezclaban juntos hasta el cielo. Mi cuerpo transpiraba cubriéndose de una fina capa de sudor que se aperlaba sobre mi piel. Entre nalgadas, penetraciones y delirios me aferré a los muslos de Dean con fuerzas mientras llegaba al orgasmo llenando sus entrañas con mi esencia de hombre.

Caí jadeando a su lado y nos besamos por largo rato.

"Sammy, la comida se enfría sobre la mesa."

"Ya no tengo hambre", dije al recostarme en su pecho y cerrar los ojos.

"Me hiciste salir en la tormenta porque tenías hambre y ahora ¿Ya no quieres comer?"

"Te comí a ti, además no puedes decir que no disfrutaste de tu cena."

"Claro que no puedo. Te amo demasiado como para enojarme contigo, Samantha."

"Yo también, De, yo también", le contesté antes de perderme al sueño.


	16. Dulces Sueños

**Dulces Sueños**

La sombras cubren el cuarto de un motel barato, las estrellas han desaparecido del cielo al igual que la luna. No sé bien que hora marca el reloj, pero he estado tanto tiempo dando vueltas en la cama que parece que he estado sumergido en la penumbra por siglos y siglos, que nunca más volveré a ver el sol. Justo cuando he perdido toda esperanza, oigo un ruido que rasga el fino velo del silencio, y me siento seguro otra vez. Dean ha empezado a roncar, alcanzo a ver a través de la oscuridad como un bulto se mueve, como su pecho se infla con cada respiro. Cuando cierra los ojos se ve pacífico, casi como un tierno querubín al que no puedo evitar sino amar y fantasear sexualmente como es debido. Sé que no puedo dormir, y no me parece justo despertarlo tan sólo para juguetear un poco con él, pero en cuanto veo sus facciones, una lujuria incontrolable se apodera de mí, siento que por mis venas ya no fluye sangre sino hormonas. Todo pensamiento que pueda tener se ve disipado por imagen de mi hermano mayor después de una gran batalla: sucio, lleno de sangre y sudor, con sus músculos marcados. Jadea cuando pone sus labios sobre los míos, mientras sus manos fuertes apenas alcanzan a rozar mi cuello. Ahí es cuando puedo sentir su aliento, puedo saborearlo y sentir como me rodea y me inunda. Acerca sus boca a mi oído para repetirme que soy su Sammy, que siempre he sido suyo, que ya no vale la pena negarlo. No es que yo quiera hacerlo, pero la tentación está ahí, siempre latente.

Salgo de mi cama y me meto en la suya, pero aún no se despierta. Acaricio su pecho desnudo y cuando veo que sus ojos se abre con lentitud me atrevo a sonreír con cinismo.

"¿Sucede algo, Sammy?"

Enredo las sabana entre mis dedos, mojo mis labios con mi lengua y abro los ojos lo más que puede para verlo bien. Toco sus pectorales y los encuentro no sólo duros, sino calientes. Dean ha estado sudando durante la noches con todos los delirantes sueños eróticos que tienden a llenar sus noches. No siquiera hace falta preguntarme si son sobre mí, porque en cuanto me ve puedo ver que comparte en sus ojos esa chispa de lujuria animal, ese deseo interno que nos llena y se apodera de nuestro cuerpo.

"Nada, De, es sólo que no puedo dormir", respondo de un modo tan inocente, que estando desnudo junto un Dean sin ropa, me hace sentir como un adolescente a su lado; besándonos a escondidas para que papá no nos atrape.

"Entonces déjame ayudarte hermanito", sugiere Dean deshaciéndose de la cama, mostrándome su cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor.

Y me veo atraído a él, mi cabeza baja hasta que el inefable olor a sudor me inunda, mi boca se pega a su piel, mi lengua recorre cada centímetro de piel, la comisura entre sus pectorales, sus tetillas; su mano se cierra en mi pelo para guiarme mientras se abandona a un juego de gemidos donde me pide que no pare. Sé que quiere más, que no es suficiente todo lo que estoy haciendo que hay algo más que puedo hacer por él. Mi ser entero recorre su pecho, los torso marcado, hace una pausa especial para disfrutar de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, su ombligo, y sigue bajado hasta llegar a la pelvis, de donde nace su sexo ardiente. Mis caricias y lamidas han hecho que Dean se caliente y su pene está erecto, tan sólo esperando a que mi boca lo rodee y es precisamente lo que voy a hacer. Empiezo tan sólo rozando la punta, absorbiendo ese sabor salado que me vuelve loco; me parece que estoy a punto de saborear un dulce, una paleta de un sabor tan dulce que sólo puede ser comparado con la ambrosía que bebían los dioses griegos. Después de todo Dean es mi dios griego, mi amante, mi hermano y mi amor. Finalmente ha llegado el momento que tanto ha esperado, y lo engullo todo como un niño bueno, siento que su cuerpo se estremece y su espalda se arquea, que su garganta queda ahogada en un gemido en el que sólo alcanza a pronunciar mi nombre, y es suficiente para que yo entienda que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto.

Sé que confía en mí, que ya no le importa lo que haga, porque cada uno de mis movimientos está destinado a darle placer. Él sólo se deja llevar, que el éxtasis recorra su cuerpo en oleadas de placer de una forma similar a como lo haría una corriente eléctrica corriendo por sus venas, haciendo una parada en su corazón antes de bombear al resto del cuerpo, especialmente a aquellos músculos que se tuercen, que gimen, que se erectan; que lo inundan de un instinto animal en que ya no hay pensamientos humanos, más allá de buscar el placer a costa de todo. Aunque sea por la boca de tu hermano que concentra toda su energía en dar una buena mamada a la mitad de la noche porque no encuentra otra forma para dormir.

Pero el ambiente se carga, los cuerpos se unen, el ambiente se tensa y Dean los dedos de mi hermano mayor se aferran al borde de la cama, apretando fuerte las sábanas al dar un grito; justo en ese momento su miembro vibra dentro de mí, escupe esa leche deliciosa que llena mi paladar, lo saboreo caliente, lo trago, me llena en el estómago, el alma. Hemos quedado ambos satisfechos en cierta forma.

Aun sin despegarme de su cuerpo, mi lengua recorre su pelvis, sus abdomen marcado y emperlado con nuevas gotas de sudor. Sus manos recorren mi espalda mientras yo voy subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que me encuentro frente a él. Nos reímos, recordando lo que acabamos de hacer, y nuestros labios se unen una vez más en una sola boca.

"Aún hay más, Sammy, aún sigo excitado con tu cuerpo", dice mi hermano mayor, al deslizar sus manos hacia mi trasero, y no necesita decir más.

Me coloco bocabajo junto a él, sintiendo las sábanas contra mi piel. Mi hermano se acomoda en la cama y estira la mano hacia su mochila; sé que está buscando el lubricante de sabor que compró la otra semana. En cuanto abre la tapa del bote ese la habitación entera se llena de un agradable olor a plátano que me vuelve loco. Dean pone un poco de ese líquido aceitoso en la palma de su mano y de inmediato lo empieza a usar para dilatar mi culo. Es una sustancia tibia que parece adentrase en mi piel y tomar el control de todo mi cuerpo. Dean se coloca arriba de mí aferrándose a mi piel con una mano, y con la otra dirige su pene a la entrada de mi culito. Siento como si se tratara de una flecha de carne que está a punto de atravesar a su víctima con todo su placer. Pronto él esta dentro de mí, formamos un solo cuerpo guiado por el placer. Hay un cuerpo sobre otro, el mayor se dedica a darle besos en el cuello al menor; unidos por un movimiento metisaca de vaivén que nos recuerda el fluir de las olas en el mar, en la lujuria, en la calentura de dos hermanos que se cobijan en la noche para cometer el más delicioso acto incestuoso.

Los gemidos de Dean son graves, la cadena que lleva al cuello roza mi espalda, sus manos están ocupadas en nalguearme; y yo no soporto tanto placer. Cierro los ojos y pierdo la noción de la realidad, al menos hasta que mi cuerpo se estremece y me corro sobre las sábanas sin siquiera tocarme. Él está excitado por eso y se su excitación acelera el pulso y las hormonas que lleva en las venas. En fuertes trallazos de hombre, me llena con su semen, sale de mi cuerpo y se recuesta a mi lado jadeando. Me besa la frente y yo me recuesto en su pecho húmedo de sudor. La almohada es dura, pero rica. Cierro los ojos y me abandono al sueño, al menos hasta que siento que sus labios se posan sobre los míos.

"No puedo dormir, Sammy", me dice, y sé que ahora es mi turno de provocarle dulces sueños.


	17. Enséñame Cómo se Hace

**Enséñame Cómo se Hace**

Era de noche, yo apenas acababa de cumplir quince años y nos habíamos mudado otra vez solamente porque papá lo había querido así. Estábamos en un motel de los de siempre, acostados cada uno en su propia cama; el impala estacionado afuera. De repente supe que era el momento perfecto para hacerle a Dean la pregunta que llevaba varios días circulando por mi mente. Verán, todo empezó un día que papá le dio permiso a mi hermano para ir a un bar a divertirse; Dean se fue toda la noche y regresó a las tres de la mañana, pero no entró a la habitación. Oí unos gemidos débiles. Cuando me asomé por la ventana lo vi a la tenue luz de la luna, el sudor brillaba en su pecho, su boca se abría grande con cada gemido, era como una bestia salvaje penetrando a una hermosa pelirroja. Si papá también lo había visto, no hizo comentario alguno. De todas maneras una pregunta había quedado en mi mente y pensé que esa noche era el momento perfecto para sacarla.

"Dean…"

"Mmm…", atinó a decir.

Tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba al techo pensando en sabrá Dios cuántas tonterías.

"He querido preguntarte algo por varias noche, pero no sé como decirlo."

"Pues dilo, Sammy."

"Soy Sam, Dean. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?"

"Como sea, Sammy. Ahora dime que es lo que me quiere preguntar."

Callo por un momento, tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar. No es un tema del que hayamos hablado antes.

"Dean, quería saber como es tener sexo, digo tu que ya…"

"¿Lo he hecho?", terminó mi frase con su risa acostumbrada. "Vaya, vaya. Al fin el pequeño Winchester demuestra su hombría. ¿Cómo sabes que tenido sexo? ¿Me has estado espiando? ¿Acaso tengo un hermano mirón?"

"No… te juro que yo no quería… me asomé por la ventana y ahí estabas."

Dean volvió a reir burlándose de mi tartamuedo inocente. Se levantó de la cama, mostrando su pecho desnudo tan sólo levemente musculoso por los ejercicios que papá le hacía repetir cada tarde. Un bóxer apretado cubría su sexo. Sus brazos eran fuertes, duros y gruesos. Se sentó en mi cama.

"Calma, Sammy, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es de lo más natural sentir curiosidad hacia estas cosas, y más cuando tu hermano es todo un semental. Mira, déjame explicarte: tener sexo es una de las delicias de la vida. Te voy a decir una cosa, es como comer la cosa que más te gusta, pero mil veces mejor, y por mucho tiempo. Al final viene lo mejor, sientes que tu cuerpo tiembla, que ya no eres tu mismo y entonces… entonces… viene el orgasmo. No hay nada en el mundo tan delicioso como un orgasmo, Sammy, recuérdalo bien."

"Lo recordaré bien, De. Sólo que no te pregunté como tener sexo, eso ya lo sé. Sólo quiero saber qué se siente."

Dean cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer de su recuerdos, de cada orgasmo. De alguna forma pude sentir que las células de su cuerpo se excitaban y que un bulto crecía en su pantalón. Cerró los ojos para recordar, y fue entonces que noté su cuerpo. Yo también estaba excitado, y entonces comprendí todo con horror. ¿Podría ser que no había sido la pelirroja la que me había excitado cuando los espiaba? ¿Podría haber sido mi hermano? La idea me dio asco, no sólo estaba teniendo pensamientos homosexuales, eran totalmente incestuosos y no los podía comprender. Dean se veía más hermoso que nunca recordando sus orgasmos. Lo tomé de los hombros y acerqué su boca a la mía. Fue un beso simple; sólo un roce de nuestros labios, pero fue suficiente para sacarlo de su trance.

"Sammy ¿Qué fue eso?" lo oí decir como si toda la frase fuera parte de un largo suspiro espantoso, lleno de horror.

"Perdón, De, no sé que me pasó."

"¿Es que acaso eres jotito?", preguntó arqueando las cejas.

"No, Dean… yo… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo."

El horror de su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa conciliadora, lo oí susurrar que no me preocupara, me tomó suavemente de la barbilla y me atrajo a su rostro para besarme de nuevo, esta vez por más tiempo.

"¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo lo que hiciste. Así es como uno empieza cuando quiere tener sexo, o mejor dicho, hacer el amor."

"Enséñame como se hace", le pedí en un gemido que apenas escapó de mis labios.

"No quiero lastimarte, Sammy. Eres mi hermanito y es mi deber protegerte", intentó disuadirme, quizás porque él también se daba cuenta del incesto.

"No me importa" le contesté, "no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy lo mucho que me gustas."

"Llevo varios meses pensando lo mismo de ti", contestó Dean para mi sorpresa. "Desde un día en que abrí la puerta y te estabas bañando, no he podido sacar esa imagen de la cabeza. ¿Sabes en quién pensaba cuando lo hacía con la pelirroja? En ti."

"Mmm…" respondí al aspirar su aroma a sudor… a hombre.

"Sammy ¿Crees que esté mal lo que vamos a hacer? Digo, no es normal que dos hermanos… bueno, tú sabes… estén juntos así como lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si papá se entera?"

"No tiene porqué enterarse si somos discretos. No está mal que dos personas que se aman estén juntas" , le dije.

"Pero no es normal, somos hermanos. "

Dean estaba por levantarse de mi cama para volver a la suya cuando lo tome de la muñeca y lo miré con ojos tristes. Realmente estaba deseando ese momento, ardía en ganas de saber como era tener sexo, al menos con él. El sabor de sus labios me había parecido delicioso; el aroma que despedían sus pectorales y su axila me embriagaba. Necesitaba de él, de sus caricias, de sus abrazos, de ser suyo para siempre. Quería que él me robara la virginidad a toda costa. Vi su rostro contorsionarse en el momento de la decisión hasta que finalmente sonrió.

"De verdad lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, De", respondí al sentir que se sentaba a mi lado.

"Entonces será mi responsabilidad como hermano mayor que hoy te conviertas en hombre. Te enseñaré todo lo que hay que saber sobre el sexo. ¿Estás listo?"

"Haré lo que tú digas", le dije al lamer su rostro.

Así como Dean empezó a darme cada una de sus lecciones de una manera cuidadosa, y yo trataba de ser un excelente alumno. Sobre todo con ese profesor tan delicioso que habría de complacer de alguna manera.

"Lo primero que debes de saber sobre el sexo es que antes de empezar debes asegurarte que tu hombre esté bien caliente y excitado. Así como yo, pero para enseñarte cómo hacerlo vamos a realizar un ejercicio."

"Si, profe. ¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunté tratando de imitar una voz infantil, aunque la verdad no me salió muy bien.

Dean me tomó de la nuca y llevó mi cabeza hasta su pecho. Su aroma a sudor fue más penetrante aún, me causa un delirio indescriptible. No sé que me llevó a sacar la lengua y probarlo… ¡Era justo lo que quería! Su cuerpo se estremeció, arqueó la espalda y lo sentí vibrar.

"Así es cómo se hace, mi chiquito. Lámelo todo… limpia mi pecho que es todo para ti.", empezó a decir entre jadeos.

Mientras que yo me dedicaba a obedecerlo, después de todo era mi profesor y era mi obligación hacerlo mientras él me guiara. Limpié sus pectorales, jugué un rato con su ombligo, y dejó que me deleitara con sus axilas peludas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que me encontraría en esa posición con mi hermano, y que llegaría un momento en que lo único que me importaría sería darle placer. Después de un rato me alejó de su pecho y devoró mi boca como si estuviera hambrienta de ella. Sentí que su lengua me penetraba, me poseía y me hacía suyo. Estaba a su merced, a la de su pasión animal; su lujuria insospechada.

Se quitó el bóxer y vi saltar su pene erecto, caliente, fluyendo sangre.

"Mámalo y obtendrás tu recompensa por ser tan buen alumno y tan buen hermano", ni siquiera había terminado de dar la orden y yo ya estaba engullendo con su sexo.

Mis manos acariciaron su pecho, mientras él levantaba la cabeza sumido en un éxtasis divino. Mi boca cubría por completo su pene mientras mi lengua se encargaba de masajearlo, de saborear el líquido preseminal de la punta y hacerlo saltar de gozo. Lo oí gemir, y temí que papá nos escuchara, pero ¿acaso me importaba en ese momento? Sólo quería continuar, hacerlo disfrutar hasta el pleno orgasmo y luego nos preocuparíamos del mundo. Quería amarlo, sentí que tener ese pene en mi boca era una forma de hacerlo; de honrarlo por ser el hermano mayor que siempre me ayudaba en todo. Incluso en ese momento que me iniciaba en el mundo del sexo. Nos quedamos ahí por un largo rato hasta que sentí como la sangre fluía más caliente que nunca dentro de su piel y su largo gemido quedaba ahogado en silencio. Su pene se movió, vibró y soltó el exquisito manjar de Dean, su esencia de hombre de me llenó, lo tragué y descubrí que era lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado.

Me levanté para que se recostara en mi cama y pudiera probar de nuevo el sudor de su pecho mientras iba subiendo hasta llegar a su barbilla y finalmente a su boca. Esta vez fui yo quién lo devoré como lobo hambriento.

"Gracias, De. Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida."

Oí de nuevo su risa grave tan deliciosa.

"¿Quién te dijo que ya terminamos, Sammy? Aún falta lo mejor. Ahora si vas a saber lo que es convertirse en hombre", y al terminar de decir aquellas palabras sentí que su mano delineaba mi espalda hasta llegar a mi culo, y ahí me dio una nalgada.

"Tengo miedo" le confesé a Dean.

"No te vas a echar para atrás ahora. Te dije que te iba a doler y de todas maneras me excitaste y me provocaste. Si yo no te enseño a ser un hombre de verdad vas a ser una niñita para siempre, y eso no lo e va a gustar a papá ¿o sí?"

"Supongo que no", contesté sin saber lo que venía.

"Entonces relájate y goza, que no hay nada como entregarme la virginidad. Después de esta noche vas a ser sólo mío, sólo responderás al sonido de mi voz, al movimiento de mi pene, al toque de mis manos. Serás mío, y sólo mío. ¿Estás preparado para eso, Sammy?"

"Sí, De", le contesté, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de querer seguir con el juego.

Me recostó sobre la cama, me dio otra nalgada y me recordó que sería su puta para siempre, extrañas palabras para ese entones aunque ahora las repita todos los días. Fue al baño por una botella de crema y regresó para mostrármela.

"Cuando seas penetrado, porque para mi serás siempre pasivo y yo seré siempre el macho que te habrá de penetrar, tienes que usar esto para que no te duela tanto."

Entonces abrió el bote de crema y untó un poco en mi culito virgen.

"Ahora ¿Querías que te enseñara? Pues seguiré enseñándote, cuando se trata del sexo entre hombres siempre recuerda que tu trasero se transforma. Ya no es lo que era antes, sino que se convertirá en una vagina que necesita ser penetrada para que encuentre satisfacción personal ahí. ¿Quieres que te penetre?"

"Supongo que sí", respondí.

"Vamos, Sam, no te veo muy convencido. ¿Acaso no dijiste que me amas? ¿No lamiste mi cuerpo y mi pene? ¿No te excitan mis besos? Miles de hombres y mujeres se morirían por estar en tu lugar, por ser follados por el famoso y macho Dean Winchester. Vamos dilo que quieres."

"Si, quiero."

"¿Qué?", preguntó Dean con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Quiero que me folles… que me robes la viriginidad… ¡Hazme tu puta!", grité.

Entonces sentí como el primero de sus dedos entraba en mi culo para poseerlo, darle vueltas dentro y abrirlo tan sólo para él y su pene animal. Me volteé para verlo, para observar la lujuria en su rostro. Estaba tan excitado que no habría forma de pararlo. Yo tenía miedo, pero si se lo hubiera dicho me hubiera violado en el acto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no hubiera sido tan mala idea. Después de un rato de lo mismo forzó un segundo dedo lleno de crema, y empezó el desgarramiento y el dolor. El tercer dedo apenas si entró; mis dedos se aferraron a las sábanas sin control. Entonces abandonó mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, De?", pregunté como si no supiera.

"Hacerte toda una putita Winchester" respondió tomando su pene entre las dos manos como si fuera una flecha mortal, lo colocó a la entrada de mi culito y sin decir nada más presionó fuerte. Lo que sentí fue como un desgarre enorme que me hizo gritar de dolor mientras él gemía que aguantara, que pronto conocería el placer que él me podía dar como hombre. Lo tomé por su palabra y cuando el dolor se tornó más intenso se inclinó para susurrarme al oído que ya todo estaba dentro, que ya no era virgen.

"Mi trabajo como hermano mayor será convertirte en mi puta viciosa. ¿Querías que te enseñara como se hace? Ahora gózame, que naciste para eso".

No podía más era tanta la excitación y el dolor que sentía en ese momento que estaba fuera del tiempo. Mi mente se perdía en los gemidos que escuchaba salir de mi boca y de la suya. Mientras empezaba a crear un poderoso movimiento metisaca, lamió su mano derecha y la llevó hasta mi sexo para acariciarlo con fuerza; lo que provocó que definitivamente estuviera fuera de mí. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era como vivir en un éxtasis eterno, como si cada segundo pudiera volar al cielo y regresar. No sé cuanto tiempo duró eso, no sé cuantas veces me humilló con sus insultos y sus palabras; sólo no quería que terminara jamás ese momento. Inevitablemente sentí que toda la sangre fluía de golpe a mi sexo y me corrí en las sábanas con un gemido muy similar al que momentos más tarde usaría Dean para llenarme de su leche.

"Así es como se embarazan las zorras, que no se te olvide", me dijo al caer a mi lado.

Lo besé en el cuello, y después en la boca. Me recosté sobre su pecho rodeando su torso con mis brazos y cerré los ojos. Esa fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos en la misma cama, y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Al caer la noche le doy placer y él me hace gozar como sólo un hombre puede.

¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Tu nos cachaste, tu querías saber la historia de cómo él y yo nos habíamos empezado a amar. ¿Acaso no crees que lo que siento por Dean es más de lo que un hermano debería sentir por otro? El me ama tanto como yo a él. Si no me crees, pregúntale. Te contará la misma historia, y mejor aún… tal vez te deje participar en ella.


	18. Tal Como me Gusta

**Tal Como me Gusta**

Levanté la mirada lentamente y vi a Dean a los ojos él sonreía al ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Sé que no es normal que ame a un hombre, y mucho menos si se trata de mi hermano, pero es que cuando contemplo esos ojos de cachorrito triste, esa sonrisa deliciosa, esos brazos musculosos de hombre… es que no sé que me pasa. También sé que apenas tengo quince años, y que tengo toda la vida por delante ¿Qué puedo yo saber de la forma en cómo mi corazón salta al verlo y mi pene cobra vida al pensar en él? No sabría ni como llamar a ese sentimiento, podría ser amor, o podría ser lujuria. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que no puedo controlarlo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que Dean se ha percatado de lo que siento, incluso una vez me descubrió espiándolo mientras se bañaba, pero es que tenía curiosidad por verlo en todo su esplendor. No sé como describirles ese momento. Recuerdo haber asomado la cabeza y descubrir una figura entre el vapor del baño. Ahí estaba mi hermano mayor, con el cuerpo bronceado, musculoso, perfectos… brazos duros, piernas firmes y entre ellas colgando su miembro, largo. Hermoso. Vi a Dean enjabonar su cuerpo, cerrar los ojos, disfrutar del agua caliente. En cuestión de minutos estaba excitado, masturbándose con la mano derecha y acariciando todo su pecho con la izquierda. Para mí eso fue como tener una película porno en vivo y en directo. Tan atontado estaba que no me di cuenta de que había apoyado parte de mi cuerpo en la puerta del baño, y ésta se había abierto. Dean cerró la llave del agua, se enredó la toalla y se acercó para preguntarme que si me pasaba algo. Yo inventé alguna excusa tonta sobre el cepillo de dientes, o no me acuerdo qué, y la cosa terminó ahí. Al menos por ese día.

Luego sucedió que llegamos a un motel donde sólo había camas matrimoniales y papá nos dijo que tendríamos que compartir una, como buenos hermanos mientras él iba a cazar un fantasma. Ninguno de nosotros puso objeción. Así que esa noche nos acostamos a la cama, sin camisa, sin pantalones. Solamente con nuestros bóxers. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Fue un momento delicioso, en cuanto se durmió, me quedé contemplado su cuerpo entero, incluso algunas veces llegué a tocar sus brazos y su pecho, temiendo que en cualquier momento despertara. Ahí cerré los ojos y empecé a fantasear con él, con cómo sería un beso suyo, un abrazo, en como desnudaría a sus noviecitas. Me sentí una de ellas, y entonces sentí una erección. Empecé a masturbarme, el movimiento de la cama lo despertó.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó tallándose los ojos.

Quedé paralizado, no supe que responderle. Su mirada inquisidora me traspasaba, él levantó la sábana y vio mi mano derecha encerrando mi pene erecto.

- Vaya, si mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre, ¿en quién pensabas? ¿En la camarera que nos atendió en el desayuno o en la rubia que vimos por la calle?

Y entonces las palabras brotaron de mi garganta sin yo quererlo, casi como un susurro, un secreto que no quería compartir.

- En ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

Y sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, era algo que no quería decir, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Sin embargo lo que me sorprendió fue su reacción.

- Yo tampoco…

Me besó en la mejilla y nos masturbamos juntos. Al terminar, posó sus labios sobre lo míos y lentamente metió su lengua en mi boca. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros, en mis caderas, me estaba acariciando como seguramente lo hacía con alguna de sus conquistas, y nada me daba más placer. Nada me importaba en el mundo. Esa noche dormimos abrazados, y a partir del día siguiente empezamos una relación. Me besaba, me tocaba. Y me masturbaba todos los días, hasta que una noche en que papá había salido, le susurré al oído que me hiciera suyo al fin, que me robara la virginidad no importara lo que costara. Pensé que me iba a decir que no, que la relación había ido muy lejos, o que estaba muy pequeño para algo así . Imaginé a mi hermano mayor soltando un discurso moralista, pero en lugar de eso se me quedó viendo con unos ojos lujuriosos, me atrajo hacia él y me besó como nunca lo había hecho. Así, en cuestión de segundo me desnudo, mi pene estaba erecto, mi corazón latía como nunca. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que había deseado por mucho tiempo.

Levanté la mirada lentamente y vi a Dean a los ojos él sonreía al ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

Era como si no estuviera en los brazos de mi hermano mayor, si en los de un bestia furiosa que se dejaba llevar por la lujuria. Mis manos subieron lentamente por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su pecho. Cada célula de su piel emanaba un aroma a sudor, a hombre, a mi hombre. Dean lamía mi cuello, y mi oído. Les juro que me sentía en otro mundo, sabía que mi hermano era un amante experto, pero nunca imaginé que yo disfrutaría de sus placeres.

Le quité le camisa y vi su delicioso pecho duro, bronceado, delicioso; lo lamí, lo probé, sabía que no había mejor hombre para tener mi primera vez que ese semental. Y quería más de él, intenté quitarlo el cinturón, pero me detuvo.

- Todavía no, Sammy. Me tiene que enseñar que quieres para que pueda hacerte el amor tal como te gusta.

- ¿Tal como me gusta? – repetí confundido. – Pero si es la primera vez que hago esto. No sabría por dónde empezar.

- Sammy, sé que has fantaseado con este momento, y sé que tienes planeado que haga algo, pero yo no sé que es eso. Me tienes que enseñar.

- Pero…

Mas mis protestas no le sirvieron de mucho, él ya sabía lo que quería.

- Ve a la cama, tócate. Imagina que mis manos son las tuyas. Enséñame qué quieres que haga. Quiero verte…

Hice lo que me pidió, fui a la cama, mientras él se sentaba en una silla que estaba frente a la cama, de modo que él pudo ver todo lo que hacía. Ahí se quito el cinturón y se bajó un poco los pantalones. Ese pene venoso que quería probar salió erecto… entonces hice lo que me pidió, y empecé a tocar todo mi cuerpo, a manosear mi pecho y mis brazos, me acariciaba como él lo había hecho antes, y Dean se masturbaba ante la imagen. Lo oí gemir y sé que quería más, mucho más. Quería enseñarle como a mí me gustaba, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tenderme sobre i espalda y levantar las piernas de manera que mi culito quedaba expuesto hacia él. Lamí uno de mis dedos y lo metí ahí, sentí un placer que me recorrió todo el cuerpo un estremecimiento que me hizo soltar un gemido, sin yo quererlo.

- Eso, Sammy, demuestra que tanto quieres que te haga el amor, dime como te gusta. Así me gusta, que mi hermanito se convierta en una zorra solamente para tener un pedazo de mí.

Y seguí gimiendo, seguí jugando con mis dedos en mi interior. Cerré los ojos y empecé a disfrutar de cada segundo de placer. Sin darme cuenta sentí otro dedo dentro de mí. Abrí los ojos y lo vi, a mi hermano. Sonriendo.

- Ya sé lo que te gusta. Lo que quieres es esto – dijo tomando su miembro erecto, gordo, delicioso. – Tómalo, es tuyo. Tiene tu nombres. ¿Has fantaseado con esto desde hace mucho, no?

- Sabes que sí, De, lo quiero- dije al acomodarme en cuatro patas.

- Naciste para darle placer, así que hazlo – gimió.

Así que engullí todo su pene, lamí todo el miembro, pasé la lengua por la orilla. Encerraba los huevos en mi boca y sabía que eso le gustaba porque todo su cuerpo vibraba cuando lo hacía, pero lo que más me gustó en ese momento fue la punta. Esa punta tan deliciosa, era como una paleta que tenía que chupar, que era deliciosa, que olía macho. Eso quería, con eso había fantaseado- ¿Y saben algo, soy muy afortunado en haber probado a Dean Winchester, porque si alguien sabe tener sexo es él? Si alguien sabe hacer gozar a otro es él. Así que mientras le daba una mamada, me imagino que bastante inexperta porque era mi primera vez, él se encargaba de seguir metiendo el dedo en mi culo, nalgueándome de repente. De repente siguió con dos dedos. El dolor empezó a aumentar, pero para tratar de distraerme me concentré en su pene. Cuando entró un tercer dedo terminé de mamar y le pedí que parara, que no sabía si iba a poder con eso.

- Sammy, tienes que ser fuerte, eres un Winchester y sólo otro Winchester puede violarte como lo voy a ser yo ahora.

- Dean, pero eso me dolió mucho.

Dean se hechó para atrás de modo que pude contemplar completo su cuerpo de macho, delicioso. Sé que quería enseñármelo para que lo viera, para que recordara cuanto me gustaba.

- Me gusta acostarme con mujeres, pero lo que en verdad quiero es estar contigo. Si a ellas las dejo más que satisfechas y me piden que lo vuelva a hacer con ellas porque soy el mejor hombre que han tenido en su vida ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará contigo? Una vez que entre en tu cuerpo será mi putita para siempre ¿Quieres?

- Supongo… sí, eso quiero, De. Hazme el amor.

Lo vi sonreír, era lo que estaba esperando. Todavía en su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que tenía miedo de lastimarme, que seguía siendo su hermanito. Quería que yo estuviera seguro de hacerlo, y sabía como convencerme. Por desde varios días atrás, Dean había dejado de ser el perfecto hermano mayor para convertirse en mi amante caliente, en el semental con el que todos soñamos.

Me recostó sobre mi pecho y se colocó detrás de mí. Sentí su pene jugar a la entrada de mi culito y ¿saben algo? Me gustó mucho, ese sentimiento se me ha quedado grabado desde entonces. Y empezó la penetración, primero la punta, poco a poco fue entrando. Para mí fue un dolor indescriptible, un momento largo que parecía no tener final. Gemí de dolor, y el de placer.

- Estás bien apretadito, Samantha

Pero no quería oír nada de él, mi cuerpo parecía partido en dos, me imaginé que sería más placentero, pero era mucho dolor. Le pedí en un susurro bajo, lleno de agonía, que me lo sacara, pero él no quiso. Simplemente dijo que ya me acostumbraría a él, a que estuviera dentro de mí, que si ya lo había calentado, tenía apagarlo de alguna manera. Fue horrible. ¡Mi primera vez y no usó lubricante!

Sentí una nalgada.

- Una puta, Samantha, eso eres. Una puta y nada más. Sólo relájate y verás como también puedes disfrutar tal y como lo hace tu hombre, porque ya entré en ti, ya te marqué como la propiedad de Dean Winchester. Ya soy tu hombre, tu macho, tu dios. Anda relájte.

Y le hice caso, me relajé. Y el siguió con las nalgadas. Mi hermano sabe mucho sobre sexo, y en cuanto me relajé por completo, ese dolor que había sentido se disolvió en un sentimiento creciente de placer indescriptible. Dean tuvo que haberlo adivinado porque fue entonces que empezó con un movimiento de vaivén, un metisaca delicioso que me taladró las entrañas. Recuerdo muy bien esa fricción de su pene contra mi piel, esos gemidos graves que brotaban de su garganta, y las frases que me señalaban como una puta o una perra destinada para darle placer. En otras circunstancias me hubieran molestado y aquello hubiera terminado una pelea entre dos hermanos, como es lo normal. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión le quería dar la razón, porque yo compartía con él ese sentimiento de lujuria. De verdad me sentía como su putita, y en ese momento nada me daba más placer. Después de un buen rato de estar en ese movimiento continuo de entrar y salir de mi culito recién estrenado, sentí a Dean vibrar y un líquido caliente me llenó. Cansado, cayó desfallecido junto a mí.

- Eso es para que te acuerdes de quién es tu dueño, y quién manda ahora en tu cuerpo. Mastúrbate para mí, Sammy.

Y así lo hice, me masturbé para él, mientras me acariciaba y lamía mi cuello. Estando tan excitado, habiendo cumplido las fantasías de acostarme con mi hermano mayor, no tardé mucho en llegar al orgasmo y mi pene se convirtió en una fuente de leche deliciosa que saltó por todo mi pecho. Dean la lamió, manchándose los labios de mi propio semen, y luego se acercó para darme un beso.

- Eso es tener sexo como los hombres, y es lo que haremos cada noche a partir de ahora.

Delirando de felicidad, cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba:

- Tal como me gusta.


	19. El Otro Dean

**El Otro Dean**

Hay algo en Dean que no me deja respirar, cada vez que lo veo me quita el aliento y mi razón pierde todo sentido. No sé si se trata de sus labios gruesos, sus ojos cachorrito triste o su rostro de dios griego. Juro que no lo sé. Desde que entré a la pubertad y empecé a tener mis primeros sueños húmedos, él ya estaba ahí, para besarme y complacerme; hacerme suyo en pecados oníricos que callé por años, hasta que por fin se los pude contar al oído, una tarde lluviosa. Ni él y yo éramos vírgenes, ni habíamos demostrado sentimientos homosexuales, éramos demasiado hombres para hacerlo, demasiado orgullosos; pero esa tarde lo desnudé, me desnudó, y descubrí al tigre que lleva en su pecho, el que tantas mujeres han probado y no han podido olvidar. A partir de aquella tarde fui su Sammy, su esclavo, amante. Él fue, por siempre, mi hombre y desde entonces he dormido a su lado, desnudo, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho cubierto de sudor, abrazado a sus pectorales de macho.

Sí, hay algo en Dean que tiene cierto magnetismo sexual, algo que no puedo explicar, una atracción animal que despierta el deseo de hombres y mujeres por igual, pero ellos no pueden tenerlo. Dean es mío, y yo suyo. Los demás pueden ser compañeros sexuales, a quién de verdad ama es a mí.

Pero la historia que les vengo a contar hoy no es sobre la relación entre Dean y yo, tampoco sobre el amor que nos profesamos. No. Quiero contarles algo que sucedió hace poco mientras hacíamos un trabajo. Estábamos persiguiendo a una criatura de esas que pueden cambiar de forma, y hacerse pasar por un hombre específico. Ya saben de cuáles les hablo ¿Verdad? Pues bien, estábamos en un pueblo investigando una serie de asesinatos, cuando de repente fuimos emboscados en nuestro motel. Yo fui el primero en recibir un golpe en la cabeza y no supe más de mí. Supongo que debieron pasar algunas horas, porque cuando desperté estaba en la misma habitación de motel, desnudo, amarrado a una silla con las manos detrás del respado. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Para mí fue terriblemente confuso. Mi ojos tardaron en enfocar, en irse acostumbrando a la luz. Temí por mi hermano mayor, pero me di cuenta que estaba frente a mí, también desnudo, mientras el otro ser, igual a él, caminaba a su alrededor, dándole vueltas a la silla. Éra el doble de mi hermano, vestido con su ropa. No había duda que se trataba del monstruo. Dean, el verdadero Dean, el de la silla, forcejeaba tratando de escaparse.

El falso Dean, que podía canalizar los pensamientos del verdadero, supuso la relación sexual que había entre nosotros. El falso tomó al verdadero de la quijada, lo obligó a verme.

"Pero miren quién despertó, Samantha, y con un buen hueso erecto entre las piernas. ¿Te gusta el buen Sammy? ¿Te excita tenerlo desnudo y a mi merced?", el falso Dean lamió la mejilla del verdadero, quizás para probar el sudor que se aperlaba en su mejilla.

Y el monstruo tenía razón, ambos estábamos excitados, desnudos, deseando que pudiéramos matar al monstruo para encontrarnos solos, para entregarnos a la pasión lujuriosa que nos caracterizaba como amantes.

El falso Dean, canalizando la lujuria del verdadero, camino hacia mí. Me tomó de la barbilla y empezó besarme... y yo lo dejé. Estaba demasiado excitado y era como besar al verdadero Dean. Solo dejé que sus labios se unieran a los míos, para modisquearlos, para jugar con su lengua. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho, mi pelvis, llegaron hasta pene erecto y empezaron a masajearlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo ya no era un hombre, no era Sammy, era un autómata que se dejaba llevar por los deseos de mi sangre. Quería que sucediera esto, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era Dean el que me besaba y me masturbaba.

"Ahora sí, voy a probar tu carne de macho", me dijo mientras se iba quitando la chamarra, y me enseñaba esa camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a su pecho musculoso.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, sabía que iba a experimentar el mejor sexo de mi vida... y mis instintos no me decepcionaron. Mi verdadero hermano, el Dean desnudo, se había liberado de la silla, y estaba junto al falso. Ahora sí, lo mataría, me desataría. Estaba seguro... sin embargo no estaba en lo correcto. El verdadero Dean tomó al falso de la nuca y lo atrajo a sí, lo besó, vi sus lenguas luchar.

¡Dios Santo! Hasta me excito cuando les cuento, esto. ¿No les molesta que me desnude y me masturbe mientras escribo? ¿Verdad que no?

Dos Deans, hermosos, preciosos, magnetos sexuales, uno desnudo, el otro desnudándose. Cuando los dos quedaron sin ropa los contemplé como gemelos, con sus penes erectos. ¿Qué otras fantasía puede tener un Sammy sobre su Dean? Tenía tanto pene para disfrutar, que sólo abrí la boca y apreté los dientes. ¡Quería de ellos! ¡Participar con ellos! Complacerlos.

Se dieron cuenta.

"Vamos a darle a Sammy lo que quiere una puta como él", dijo el falso Dean.

El verdadero asintió.

Los dos se acercaron a mí, tan iguales, tan hermosos y excitados. No tuvieron que ordenarme nada más, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por impulsos, a instintos oscuros que parecían tomar control de mi cuerpo. No me dejaban pensar. Tenía dos penes hermosos frente a mí, apenas incliné la cabeza y pude lamer las dos cabezas, con líquido preseminal. ¡Dulce manjar de los hombres!

"Vamos a desatar al bebé para que pueda hacer lo que le toca... darnos placer", sugirió mi hermano verdadero, y así lo hizo.

Era libre. Me pude haber abalanzado sobre el monstruo, matarlo y acabar con el trabajo sobrenatural, pero ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco? Me arrodillé frente a ellos, me incliné para demostrarles que me sometía a su hombría. Besé sus pies. No, más bien dicho los lamí, fuí subiendo mientras acariciaba sus piernas fuertes, sus muslos poderosos. Intentaba complacerlos a los dos, para que ninguno tuviera un reproche mío. De verdad me sentía su puta, y quería honrarlos como tal.

Me encontré frente a dos mástiles de carne, llenos de venas, inyectados en sangre que les daba una erección envidiable.

"Mámalo puta" oí que me ordenó uno de ellos.

"Obedece a tu hermano, Samantha" se burló el otro.

Tomé el pene del verdadero Dean y lo engullí por completo, disfrutando su sabor inigualable, ahogándome con su símbolo de macho. Con mi lengua le fui dando vueltas a la cabeza para arrancarle unos gemidos de placer. Al falso Dean lo masturbaba lo más rápido que podía.

"Dale también placer a él, también es tu hombre y es obligación de las perritas como tú darles esa satisfacción", ordenó mi hermano, así que empecé a mamar al falso Dean como si fuera el verdadero.

¡Qué gran excitación! Yo iba mamanndo uno, después otro... y cuando alzaba la vista los veía tocarse, lamer sus pectores, sus cuellos, besarse con una lujuria que causaría le envidia de cualquiera. Pronto mis mamadas dieron resultado, primero en mi verdadero hermano, al llenarme la boca su leche calientita. Cuando la tragué gustoso, me fui sobre el Dean falso y, aunque me costó un poco más hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, tuve más semen de él. ¡Doble ración por el mismo sabor! ¿Pueden imaginarlo?

Uf, ahora que lo recuerdo si que estoy muy excitado. ¿No les molestará que mientras escribo este toque mis pectorales duros y mis abdomen marcado que empieza a llenarse de sudor de macho Winchester, verdad?

Habiendo succionado el jugo de esos dos machos, me levanté para verlos a la cara. Para besar a uno, mientras el otro se hundía en mi cuello. Luego besé al otro. Con una mano acariciaba el pecho húmedo de mi hermano, mientras con la otra delineaba los músculos de la espalda del Dean manos, en cambio, estaban ocupados en mi trasero, en apretarlo, acariciarlo, nalguearlo, dedearme. Ah, esos dos machos eran un sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

Al Dean falso se le ocurrió una idea.

"Los quiero en cuatro patas a los dos, para lamer sus traseros. Ahora los dos, serán mis perras"

Vi a mi hermano, lamer el rostro del monstruo falso, aceptando la orden. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la cama. Ahí nos pusimos en cuatro, tal como se nos había ordenado. Esperé unos segundos y sentí la lengua caliente del monstruo humedeciendo mi culito, abriéndolo introduciendo un dedo, luego dos... tres... llegó a meter hasta cinco dedos dentro de mí, al tiempo que yo gemía y Dean apagaba mi voz con sus besos de hombre. Luego fue hacia mi hermano mayor y repitió el mismo proceso. Nos quería abiertos a los dos.

"Levántense" ordenó el monstruo."Ahora, yo voy a pentetrar a Sammy, mientras él penetra a Dean."

"Y que se aproveche Samantha, porque es la segunda y la última vez que va a entrar en mí", dijo mi hermano.

¿Pueden imaginarse la escena? Yo, Sam Winchester, siendo penetrado por Dean Winchester, al mismo tiempo que penetra a otro Dean Winchester. Sólo puedo calificarlo de gloria. No he vivido experiencia más excitante que esa. No sé cómo describirlo, el tiempo se perdía, mi cabeza daba vueltas. El Dean falso puso su pene en la entrada de mi cuerpo y empujo, me partió en dos con su hombría y me hizo gritar. El Dean verdadero se ensartó con mi propio pene, también llenándome de placer.

Quise moverme, pero no pude, eran ellos los que llevaban el control. Los dos me follaban con movimientos metisaca, rítmicos, uno por delante y uno por detrás. Sus gemidos se unían a los míos en un canto que debió haber sido lujuria pura.

"Toma, para que te acuerdes de que no eres un hombre, sino una nenita... mi nenita" decía el Dean falso al nalguearme.

"Hazme sentir orgulloso de que eres hombre... lo quiero duro... más duro" decía el verdadero Dean, mientras era yo quién nalgueaba su hermoso trasero.

Por fin llegó el momento en que el choque de la pelvis del monstruo contra mi trasero no aguanto, y me llenó su esencia de hombre, y poco tiempo después yo hice lo mismo dentro mi hermano.

Nos paramos los tres, nos besamos como antes, nos acariciamos. Estábamos sudados, y yo lamí ambos pechos gustoso de probar a los machos que me habían hecho ver las estrellas. Cuando terminamos sucedió lo que no esperaba. El Dean falso se abalanzó sobre el verdadero, lo empujó hasta la cama, sacó un cuchillo de una almohada y lo apuñaló en el pecho. Yo grité, quise detenerlo... y entonces lo entendí todo. Lo supe. Había confundido todo... había sido mi verdadero hermano quién había planeado todo, quién daba las órdenes, quién me había lamido el trasero y quién me había follado.

"¿No pensarías que de verdad iba a dejar que alguien más que yo entrara en tu culito verdad?" preguntó al besarme bajo el agua caliente de la regadera.

"No, nunca", sonreí yo al colgarme de sus hombros.

"Tú eres mi Sammy, y no te cambiaría por nada. Porque te amo, y nadie da placer como tú"

Y en eso tuve que darle la razón... porque le pertenezco, y cada vez que escribo esta historia mancho la pantalla de la computadora con mi leche caliente. Como ahora... sólo para ustedes.

Les dedico este orgasmo, mis lectores.


End file.
